


And Bucky makes three

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Littles, Multi, Nick Fury Cares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, and a kick in the balls for being so stupid, he will understand eventually, in his own way, little clint, lot of angst, more tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bucky feels very lonely and confused in this modern world. Two new Avengers and their special relationship maybe could be the solution but he is not the kind of person who asks for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, I’m just trying to make someone happy. Also not very canon, Rhodey and Sam are part of the team but not Wanda or Vision; better, forget all the canon after Avengers 1 but they still found Bucky somehow and now he lives with Steve.
> 
>  _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Bucky woke up and it took him several minutes to realize where he was. It had been months now since Steve had found him while taking down an HYDRA compound but he still couldn’t get used to it. He couldn’t get used to the feeling of sleeping in his own bed, wearing his own clothes or eating his own food. One could say that the problem was that it was not really his clothes or food since Steve bought them, or his own bed since he was sleeping on Steve’s floor in the Avengers tower, one could say that, but it was a much more deeper problem. Bucky look through the window but saw nothing, the city mean nothing to him, the world mean nothing to him. He didn’t know what he was doing in the first place; he was not used to be on his own, first he obeyed the orders from the army, then he obeyed the orders from HYDRA. His whole life following orders, and now the Avengers came and told him that he was free. What it was freedom anyway? Why they didn’t ask him first if he wanted to be free? But no, they just shoved freedom in his face. Bucky stopped there, he knew that those thoughts were wrong; he shouldn’t blame them for his failures, he shouldn’t blame Steve, but when every morning he felt overwhelmed by the choices, the options, the modern world in general; he couldn’t help and wonder if he was better left alone in the cryo chamber sleep in blissful oblivion. At least in the cryo chamber he didn’t wet his sheets because fucking nightmares. 

Breakfast was dull as usual, Steve had made scrambled eggs because they used to be his favorite and left a note. Something about a mission in Patna and be back soon. Bucky left the note and the eggs and went back to his room. Hoping to get some sleep. Hoping to rest a little. Hoping. Always hoping. Because lately it was the only thing he could do right, hope to get better, hope to care, hope to stop feeling like a burden to his best friend, hope to stop hating himself for wanting for someone to take away his choices and tell him what to do. He should be happy to be free, to have his choices back, but it was too much pressure for him trying to go back into his feet. He just needed a little help, not from Doctors, he couldn’t stand the idea of sharing his nightmares with some loonatics that had no idea all the horrors he was trying to process. But from someone, anyone that help him to feel less of a broken man.

***  
Patna was a huge city in India, with a rich history and culture, a major agricultural hub and center of trade. Every year two million of tourist visits the city. But now Patna was a mess with at least thirty fires around the city plus a volcano in eruption. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bruce arrive in the Quinjet while Tony, Sam and Rhodey followed by flying.

“Funny” said Bruce checking the situation “I don’t remember there was a volcano here last time I visited.”

“Can a volcano grow in a few days?” asked Steve

“Impossible.” 

“Could a person artificially created it?” Natasha asked 

“Difficult, it had to be someone with power over the elements. There are too many variables.”

The group looks back to the volcano, it was impossible but there it was, spitting ashes and fire to an unprepared city. Not knowing when it could stop was the worst part; with the airport closed and half of the trains destroyed the evacuation of the city was almost impossible. Many Ongs and volunteers were sharing their cars to go north and try to find protection in the Ganges but there was still thousands of people trap between the fires. The fireman’s helicopters were bringing water but every time one fire was put down two more appear. 

“Now you are glad I gave you a new anti-gas mask, uh Falcon?” Tony comment interrupting the Captain thoughts

“Sure I do, Iron man. I’m so glad you finally decided to listen and gave my idea an opportunity” sneer the Falcon

“Your idea? Since when birdbrain?”

“Guys, sorry to interrupt but this is important” Hawkeye cut the conversation 

“What is Hawkeye?” asked the Captain

“I think I saw a woman trapped in the middle of the volcano”

“WHAT?” everybody scream

Bruce and Steve run to the pilot seat to see were Hawkeye was pointing, in the highest point, inside a crater there was a lava pool and in the middle, a rock and a woman sitting on it. She was far away but she looked like a tourist, she was hugging her knees hiding her face in her legs.

“Iron-man, we need to get her” ordered Steve

“On my way Cap”

Tony hit the pedal and accelerates as much as he could to reach to the woman. 

“Try not to scare her with your ugly face” chuckled Clint

“Very funny birdbrain.”

“You need better insults; there cannot be two birdbrains in the team.” Sam keep pushing

“If there are two geniuses in the team there also can be two idiots.”

“Focus people!” Steve cut “Tony, can you get close enough to take her?”

“No prob- OH! Ok, problem”

“Tony, you ok?”

Steve holds a gasp and tried to remain composed waiting for an answer.

“Tony? TONY!?” yelled Bruce

“No need to scream green bean, I’m here.”

Bruce relaxed a bit.

“Care to explain why you weren’t answering?”

“Sorry to worried you my sweetheart. But is hard to answer when lava beams are chasing you everywhere”

“Lava beams?” said Clint “Wha' the fuuuck?”

“Are you deaf? Wait, don’t answer that”

Clint laughs while Steve pace in the small cabinet. Nat moved the quinjet as close as she could but there were too many things on the way. The tension was growing, Bruce was nervously stroking his hair trying to think, Clint was biting his lower lip and Nat’s breathing was faster, although not enough for a normal person to notice. Something had to be done and something had to be done soon. Problem was he didn’t know what to do.

“War machine, Falcon, move closer and help Tony” He ordered to the two men; then he moved to Tony to gain Intel “Tony, what can you tell us?” 

“Not too much; pajama-like trousers, long shirt, white skin and dark (greenish?) Hair. She looks like she is in her late twenties or early thirties” 

“Any idea how she got there?”

“Nope” Said Tony marking the “p” 

“Any idea why the lava beams?”

“No!” Yelled Falcon “But anybody that gets too close is attack the same”

“Guys! Retreat!”

“Can’t do” said Tony with no regret or whatsoever

“Why?”

“Our old friends from HYDRA are also here”

Steve covered his face with his hands in a defeated gesture. 

“Didn’t we have enough problems already?” Said Clint voicing what everybody was thinking

“What the hell are they doing here?” asked Tony

“Apparently the same than us. Trying to get to the woman.” Explained Rhodey

“Don’t let them!” screamed Steve

“No need to panic. They are being chased the same as Tony.”

“So, as long as she is in the middle of the volcano, she is safe?” asked Bruce dubiously

“She cannot stay there forever”

“But how are we going to reach her?” said Nat

“MOMMY!”

The desperate scream was loud and clear and everybody went shock, after a few moments of silent they all started to talk at the same time.

“Did she call?” 

“Yes, she did”

“There are two of them?”

“How in the hell do we find her?”

The unanswered questions and criticism went and go between the members of the group. 

Meanwhile Clint and Natasha were having their private conversation.

“What do you think?” She asked Clint

“If it is what I think it is we have a problem.” He said on a very cryptic way and still she understood him

“It takes one to know one”

Clint absently nods in agreement.

“So, do you have a plan?”

“Yeah, call Phil.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's plan is set and seems to work despite someone's disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is second part. I hope the third will be up by Sunday. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

It was really late back at New York, yet Phil Coulson wasn’t sleeping. He wasn’t training or finishing his paper work either; not even answering his best friend’s messages about the boy he was obsessed with this week. Phil wasn’t doing the things he would normally do; instead, he was dress in his best suit, sitting on his bed staring at the wall. His guts were telling him something was wrong and he was waiting for the confirmation. His phone rang with the "William Tell Overture", the special ring tone for Clint.

“Daddy? I need help.” 

“On my way”  
Phil went for his keys while calling SHIELD for an special ride to Asia.

_“I hate being right”_ He thought before leaving the building.

 

***

 

Back in Patna the situation was slowly progressing; the guys were helping with the evacuation while Tony and Rhodey kept an eye on both the woman and HYDRA. Yet the explosion catch them unaware. Some military guys had shown up and not knowing any better shot with several grenade launchers to the volcano making a hole almost at the top; provoking both the lava and the woman to fall through the hillside.

“Tony!” Called Rhodey

“I know, you shot and I grab her before she ends up all Barbeque”

The two friends fly at maximum speed shooting agents everywhere; they were ready for an extreme rescue when the lava started to go up instead of down.

“Rhodey, that’s-not-normal.” Tony was debating between curiosity and the madness for such an offense to the laws of gravity. 

“I know” Rhodes’s voice was a little too high pitched but Tony was not in the mood for jokes, especially since his own voice sounded a little crack

“Tell me why is this happening” Tony beg

“I’m as confuse as you buddy.”

Tony grunt, it was the most confuse-weird-scary shit ever happen in an eruption and he didn’t have the time to investigate. He was so focus trying to figure out what could possibly create such a phenomenon that he didn’t notice the giant lava hand aiming at him.

“TONY!” 

Rhodey got just in time to pull his friend away from the hit but more hands were appearing surrounding the woman, attacking all sides indiscriminately. 

“Leave me alone! I want my mommy!” she was screaming “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Even from this distance Tony could notice her red face and her puffy eyes; she obviously had been crying. She really had to be scared of something or someone but Tony didn’t have time to pity her flying for his life away from her attacks. Because it was the only logical explanation Tony could came up with; this was all her doing, she had to have some kind of crazy lava superpowers and she had provoke the volcano, the eruption, the lava beams and everything else. Truth to be told he was impressed. He would be recruiting her immediately for the Avengers if she wasn’t so eager to push everybody out of her way. 

“Tony retreat!” He heard Steve through the coms

Tony wanted to complain but couldn’t find a good excuse so he meets with the team back at the Quinjet.

“What we got?” Steve didn’t direct the question to anyone but leave it open for any kind of comments

“I think it’s her but I don’t think she is a super villain” Tony blunt 

“You think it’s her?/That simply?” asked Bruce and Steve  
“I reach the same conclusion” said Rhodey “Not about the villain but about her, the lava is everywhere but she doesn’t feel the heat and the crazy attacks only occur when anybody gets too close to her.”

Tony smiles happy that someone has caught the same details. Even if he liked to show off his superior intellect sometimes it was too exhausting to have to explain everything again and again, not to mention the kind of hurry they were. 

“Ok. Let’s imagine for a moment she has crazy superpowers” comments Sam still not convinced “How do we stop her?”

“Easy, finding her mommy.” 

Everybody frown at Tony.

“That’s your big plan?” Says Sam in disbelief

“Yeah.”

“And how do you pretend to do that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m a philanthropist; billionaire, super genius but I don’t have the answer for everything. I already did all the job, think for yourself for once”

Sam and Tony began to fight while Bruce and Rhodey tried to separate them. Steve looks at Clint and Nat who hadn’t said a word yet.

“What do you think?” He asked

They shared a shy look.

“You had an idea.” That was no question

“It’s not an idea...” Said Nat

“It’s more like a feeling in the guts.” Finished Clint

“But it’s a strong one.” Nat quickly add

“We only need a little confirmation...”

“And everything will be under control.”

Steve pinched his nose; it gave it the headaches when the spy twins start to talk in code. Still, the situation was out of control, so he was ready to give it a shot to any crazy ideas of them. Steve sighs.

“What do you need?” He asks

“Phil.” They answer in unison

“Coulson?”

“Yeah./Pretty much” They answer in unison again

Now it was the moment of disbelief for Steve. He knew Phil Coulson since the first Avenger mission and has a high opinion of him. Smart; competent; collected, with a strong sense of justice and also a loyal friend. Still, he couldn’t think of one single trait that could help them against a crazy lava-girl with her powers out of control.

“Are you sure?” Asked Steve trying not to sound to shock

“You know Phil; he has more tricks under his sleeve than a Swiss army knife.” Said Clint shrugging his shoulders

“What are you not telling me?”

“I prefer not to talk until I can be one hundred percent sure.”

“Is kind of a delicate subject.” Nat explain to him

Steve move away from them to talk to Tony and the others now that they have stopped fighting.

“Any ideas?” He asked hopefully

“I already gave one.” Said Tony

“Yeah, and who is going to put the bell to the cat?” asked Sam

“Please, don’t start again.” Bruce was very tired and Tony run to hug him

“Sorry, sorry. No more fights. Promise”

Steve looks to the lava river, now calmer, and to Clint and Nat. Tony look too.

“The spy twins have a plan?” He asked Steve

“Yeah. But it’s kind of crazy, it involves Phil.”

“So what?”

“What do you mean so what? Are we talking about the same person? Phil Coulson; human with no serum, or powers or any kind of crazy machinery to help him?”

“You mean like the stupid elf that always accompanies us?”

Steve opens his mouth to talk but had to shut it because he knew Tony was right.

“Besides” Interrupted Rhodey “If they think it’s worth the shot, why not give them a chance?” 

“They know him better than us. Maybe they know something.” Concluded Bruce

Sam nodded in agreement and Steve had to give up. He went back to Nat and Clint who was smiling while checking his phone.

“Since we don’t have a better plan you are in, how long 'til Phil gets here?” 

“We were just talking about that; Phil will be here in T minus sixty.” Said Clint

“What?”

“We call him the minute we’ve got here.” Steve was getting tired of Nat’s late explanations

But there was no time for that; Phil Coulson was falling from the air in his parachute like a miracle.

“Phil!” yelled Clint running to hug his boyfriend

Phil left out a little uff when Clint squeeze him with all his strength but remained calm.

“What is so important you wake me up in the middle on the night?” He asked with his usual handler tone

Clint and Nat got him each from and arm and guide him to the lava river and pointed to the girl. 

“I see.” He said “And you think?”

Clint got closer to him, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“We think she is stuck in her little headspace.”

Phil also lowered his voice.

“And?”

“We need your Dom superpowers to force her out so she stops attacking us.”

Phil chuckled at the mention of his "Dom superpowers" (like Clint liked to call them). They had known each other for a long time now and still fascinated Clint how Phil was capable to convince people to do the things he wanted them to do without threats or raising his voice. Just calmly guiding them through the waters until they were exactly where Phil wanted. When they started dating, and Phil introduced Clint to the world of BDSM, Clint had just decided that his spectacular abilities as Dom had to be his secret superpower that makes him such an amazing Agent and Handler. And now there was no way to make him think otherwise.

“So?” Said Clint “What are you waiting for?”

“If she is a little, where is her mommy or daddy?” Phil asked

“We don’t know, we know there is a mommy but can’t find her.”

“That’s easy.” Phil explained “Find the only person that instead of run away from the city tries to go in.”

Clint was shock that the answer was so simple but of course, that’s Phil Coulson for you.

“How do you know?” Wanted to know Clint

Phil cups his hand in Clint’s cheek and locks his eyes on him.

“Because that’s what I just did, run to your aid when you needed me. If she is a real mommy she will not abandon her little.”

Clint shakes his head leaning into the touch.

“And if she is not?” He asked dubious

“Then we will see.”

Phil gave him a comforting smile. A little with no daddy/mommy to take care of them was one thing. But a little being abandoned was the lowest of the low. Still Phil didn’t want to get ahead of things a decided to focus on the task he had in front of him; calm and comfort a little who was lost and alone. 

“I’m ready.” He said

Clint wave to the rest of the team to get closer.

“What do you need?” Asked Steve

Phil took a deep breath before talking, even after so many years he still was over the heels every time he spoke to the Captain; and the fact that he asked him what did he needed, only make his day more amazing.

“A little space and make sure I don’t end up in a museum next to the ruins of Pompeii.” 

“Ok.” Steve decided not to add anything and trust the man.

“And start searching for the mommy.”

“How?” Asked Tony

“I know how.” Said Clint

“Fine. Hawkeye, Widow, Bruce; start searching, use the quinjet if necessary. War machine, Falcon, Iron man; with me to protect Phil; any questions?”

They all shake their heads and quickly move to their positions. Phil is the only one to move to a regular path until he is in front of the woman. He sits on a squat position, making himself as a small threat as possible and wait. 

For a few minutes nothing happens. Then she looks at him.

“Hi” He greets her “I’m Phil. What is your name?”

The girl doesn’t answer but gazes at him intensely.

“Are you lost?” He asks

She quietly nods.

“C’mon. I will help you to find your mommy.”

Phil offers his hand and the lava river that was separating them breaks in two leaving a clean path. Shyly she got closer to him and reaches for his hand. Phil squeeze her hand and she smiles.  
Steve swears he would never doubt the man again (although one day he will regret this promise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun, dun dum!!!! what a cliffhanger! Sorry but it will be a long way before we know the answer. But in the next chapter we eill see the mommy!
> 
> If you like it leave a comment :^* 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Nat and Clint meet the mother. Some are happier than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your nice comments, it really helps
> 
>  _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

In the quinjet everything is awfully quiet, they fly as low as they can trying to find any clue. Nobody speaks but they all share the same fear, their little search ending in nothing and half of the team becoming toast. Even if Phil manages to calm the woman, if the other part of the plans fails the consequences probably will go far from awful.

Finally they get to the southern part of the city; beyond it is an alluvial, flat expanse of land entirely cultivated with no forest or whatsoever (unless you count the bamboo groves and the sugarcanes). And there, between the plants, there are four men unconscious in the floor. All of them wearing HYDRA vest. Not far from there they find more and more bodies, like a pile of leafs blow by the wind. And at the end of the line there is a man walking right back to the city, followed by a woman. He is nothing special, little grey in his blonde hair, maybe in his old fifties; tall, bulked body and pale. The typical HYDRA goon; she is another story through, she has a warm beige skin, dark brown hair put it up in a messy bun and a slim body. Her straight shoulders and lift head show no fear of the man despite him being twice her size. Clint felt a shiver go down his spine and his little head space fighting to come out. He had to mentally slap his face several times before he felt confident to talk.

“I think it’s her” He said

“I agree.” Said Bruce “But why is she following him?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Said Nat landing the quinjet

They got out of the quinjet watching every step, Nat leading the way with a gun on each hand and Bruce closing at the rear of the line. Neither the man nor the woman made any attempt of running; she had her hands resting on her hips and he was on a standing at attention pose. Nat didn’t find the lack of threats calming; quite the opposite, when she noticed neither of them was armed, she only tensed more. There was no logical reason unless they were on a suicidal mission. Those were dangerous, they could be hiding explosives under the woman’s long skirt and preparing for a dirty end. Or maybe they were enhanced like her and only pretend to not to be a threat. Or maybe this was a trap and there was HYDRA soldiers under the water, preparing; waiting for a signal. All these thoughts were spinning on her head at super speed making her feel dizzy. 

“May I help you?” Finally the woman broke the silence, her accent was strong; definitely not American, maybe British but Nat wasn’t sure. She looked to Clint and Bruce. Clint was rubbing his arms trying to find comfort; she could see him struggling with his little headspace. Bruce was shifting glances all around avoiding her gaze at all cost. Nat sigh, it seemed like it was all up to her.

“Excuse me.” She said “But we are looking for a mommy?” 

“Care to explain further?” Her tone was neutral but she cross her arms in front of her, touchy subject.

“There is a lost girl in the city with lava-like powers and we are looking for her mother.”

Her face was shocked, eyes and mouth opened in surprise but no making a sound. She changes incredible looks between the HYDRA guy and Nat and then her mouth twitch.

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” She asks

“Peaswe, ma’am. “ 

Her look softened instantly at Clint’s pleads and she smiles to him. Nat also smiles with relieve, he had lost his fight (or maybe he just gave up to appease her?) but that just has save them lot of trouble. The woman gets to him interlacing her arm with his. Bruce slowly walks away from both (or from her?).

“Aren’t you a cute little?” She asks gently rubbing Clint’s shoulder. “What is your name little one?”

“Clint.” He answers with a sheepish smile after being call cute, only daddy calls him cute.

“Nice to meet you, Clint. I’m Olivia. Olivia Ade.”

“Nice to meet you Miss Ade.” 

“Awww, aren’t you a well-mannered boy?”

Clint straights up proud, daddy didn’t raise a rude boy and he is happy she just complimented him twice. He definitely likes this woman. And her big flat nose is funny through.

“I like you nose.” He blunts pointing to her nose

“Thank you. I like your nose too.” She chuckles

Clint is thrilled. The only way to make her even more perfect was if she had offered him candy or home-made cookies or offered to pick him up. Clint loves to be picked up although daddy can’t do it very often because he is a big baby. It sadness him but he understands. Seen him lost in his thoughts; Olivia tights her grip to bring Clint’s attention back to her.

“Tell me Clint;” She asks “Do you know where my baby girl is? Who is with her?” 

“My daddy is with her.” He says like it was the only possible answer

“Ok little one. Lead the way.”

She extends her arm pointing to the road and without releasing his arm she follows him. However, two steps later she stops and looks to the soldier.

“You” she says “Remember what we talked about.”

And with that both disappear through the quinjet's door.

“Nat?!” Calls Clint once they are inside

Natasha snaps out after watching the whole scene like and alien investigating the planet earth for the first time. She is not use to Clint being so open in his little headspace and much more less with a total estranger. The most unusual part was how it all had fallen in place so easy and natural. Like if littles were common knowledge and perfectly accepted by society. 

“Nat?! Bwuce?!” Clint was getting impatience

“One sec dear, I need to check something first.” The spy answers

Nat angrily turned to the soldier but he didn’t react.

“I just have seen hell on earth so there is nothing you can do to me to scare me Black Widow.” He says with a neutral face

“Really?” She asks incredulous

“I dare you to do your worst.” He stares at her, trembling. “Nothing will surpass the image of my unit being destroyed by that monster with her bare hands. And know she is your problem. Bye”

The man turns and starts walking away.

“Wait!” Yelled Bruce. “What have you been talking about?”

“How should I return home and help my mother in her last years.”

Bruce and Nat share a curious look.

“Should we go after him?” He asks her

“Nah, I think he has lost his mind.” She shrugs her shoulders “Last instance we can tell SHIELD when they come to pick up the rest of the unit.”

“You really think she…?” Bruce didn’t finish his question

“The other woman had lava-like powers; whoever is with her must be tough. But is more important to discover why she was with him and who attacked who.”

Bruce slumps his shoulders.

“I wish I could help you with that.” He says

“Why?”

“She gives me the shivers, like if I was again a school boy and I have gotten in trouble with the teacher.” He confess

“You are not the only one.” She tries to comfort him

“I’ve notice. At least I was able to remain my speech abilities; poor Clint.”

“Yeah, about that; I would totally appreciate if you didn’t mention his little slip to the rest of the team. Like, ever.”

Bruce eyes widened.

“Oh? Oh! Yeah, of-of course; he would never hear the end of it if they knew.”

Nat grabbed Bruce’s hand and smile to him. His ears turned pink instantly.

“Thank you.” She says

“Y-you are welcome.”

They stay like that for a moment, sharing a smile, knowing they should move but not wanting to break the hold. Until Clint did it for them.

“Nat!” He whines while pulling her arms “I’m bored. We need to get going. The mission.”

Nat roll her eyes and gently crush Clint’s face.

“On my way, baby bird.” She says

And with that he runs away happy. When she looks again Bruce is moving with his head low as usual. Nat follows them while deeply sighing, she loves Clint; she really does, but he has shown his worst timing yet. Inopportune didn’t have enough letters to cover it. Nat had been dying to find an excuse to get closer to the scientist and offer him the comfort she knows he needs. And when opportunity calls her door? Clint blows it up with a kick thanks to a tanned British governess who had made him fall in his little headspace in the middle of a mission! How it was even possible? He had made it pretty clear he had no intention to out in front of their friends. Not to mention Clint would never compromise a mission, ever. No matter the reason. And yet there he was, calling Coulson daddy and giggling like a baby while Bruce was sitting uncomfortable in the other corner of the room. She covered her face with her hands defeated; she couldn’t wait for this mission to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can imagine, this is far from over bwahaha
> 
> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy and little girl are finally reunited. Phil is getting to attach to them and makes an amazing discovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, they give me life.
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Phil Coulson wasn’t having better luck with the girl. She was extremely shake and scare so when anybody of the team tried to get closer to her she just hide behind Phil’s back hiding her face in his shoulders. When not directly walking backwards. She acts like a baby duckling that just got fond of him and don’t dare to step away from him. Phil feels honored by this trust and pities her for all the stress she is suffering but it’s not enough to get too many answers. The handler has to use all his charm and bribe her with candy only to get her name (Anne Bennett) and some information on her mommy or what happened in the morning with HYDRA. According to Anne, her mama was the prettiest and toughest mama in the world. When they got separated she panicked. And from there everything went to worst. 

Phil sighs while she eats her third Imarti, now that she is calmer he takes a good look at her; she has a small button nose, big blue eyes and full lips. Her skin is full of freckles and her hair is long and messy, covering half of her face. When she notices he is watching her, she smiles with her mouth full making her look even cuter. Everything in her screams little and Phil can’t help it, he is getting attach to the girl quite fast. To the point a little crazy idea dances in his head tirelessly.

Anne yawns, with her belly full she is finally feeling the tiredness from so much excitement even if she wants to be up for her mommy. Phil doesn’t want to have to deal with a cranky baby so he coerces her to sleep. She refuses but she is exhausted and Phil let her rest her head in his shoulder. Soon enough she is drooling; exactly like Clint when he falls asleep watching a movie. Phil brushes a lock of hair away from her face. Definitely he is getting too attach.

 

***

 

Anne only has sleep a few minutes when the quinjet lands. Two figures come from it running.

“Mama!” Anne is up and Olivia whiskers her away

“My poor baby girl. I’m so sorry.” she cries while filling her with tender kisses “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I promise you no more cultural trips. Next year we will go to Disneyland, I promise.”

“Really?” Her face is full of hope

“Really. No more visits to old ruins with crazy guys attacking us. I will protect you, no matter what. I’m so sorry.”

Olivia keeps apologizing and kissing; they are spinning and dazzling ignoring everybody surrounding them. Nat and Bruce go to Steve to fill him with the bodies and their weird conversation with the HYDRA goon. Nat purposely omits certain parts referred to Clint. Although is hard to take him seriously when he is hugging Phil like a koala bear while watching the girls with what can only be considered jealousy. After all, Olivia lifts Anne like if she weights nothing, easily lifting the little above her head. 

“Phil!” yells Clint while jumping; making him almost lost his equilibrium.

“I know, I know.” Says Phil stroking his hair. “But now we need you to be big, before the others start making questions.”

“It’s hard.” Protest Clint

“Harder than usual you mean?”

Clint nods while shutting his eyes close very hard in an effort to get big quick. Olivia, with Anne still in her arms, jumps to them before he can success.

“Thank you, thank you” She says hugging them and filling them with kisses. “Thank you for rescuing my baby girl. I will never forgive it.”

Phil gets the handkerchief from his suits and gives it to her to clean herself but she is too busy rocking the little back to sleep.

“The ‘aby ‘s sleep” says Clint yawning

“The baby is sleep.” Corrects him Coulson

“Yeah, my poor little thing; is past her nap time.” She smiles to Clint “What about you little one? Are you feeling sleepy?”

Clint shakes his head.

“No.” He says angry “Naps ar’ for ‘abies.”

“What are you then?”

“No ‘aby.”

“Right, right, you are a big little boy. My bad.”

She chuckles and rubs his neck, Clint is savoring the gently caress going deeper in his little space instead of bigger. Things are getting out of hand and Phil needs to stop it right now.

“Excuse me miss…?” He starts

“You can call me Olivia.”

“Right, Olivia; can you come with me for a moment to talk about a few things?”

“Sure.”

“And while we talk you get big.” Coulson orders to Clint

“But I’m tired daddy.” He protest rubbing his eyes

“I know and I’m truly sorry but you need to hold it only for a little longer. I promise. And then we can go home and you can play all you want.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. But please, be an agent a little longer. I know you can.”

Clint looks uncertain but Phil’s reassurances help him to slowly get back to his big headspace. Olivia, Anne and Phil move a little far away, back to the restaurant table.

“Would you like anything to eat?” Phil offers

“No, thank you. I was so scared for my baby girl that I lost my appetite.”

Olivia rubs her back and hugs her tighter, afraid maybe some shadows could try to take her away again. 

“Can you tell me what are you doing in the country?” Phil asks then

“We are in our holidays. I thought it would be good for her to visit some palaces and some historical places they have around the country. I didn’t expect to be attack by a bunch of terrorist. I though the north was safe.”

Olivia keeps rocking Anne trying to calm herself too. Phil meditates his next question.

“Have you ever heard of HYDRA?” He asks

“Never.”

“SHIELD?”

“No.”

Phil looks at her and he knows she is telling the truth. So far one problem solved, they are not spies; now to the second issue.

“Did you know Anne can create lava beams?” 

“Yeah, and she is immune to the heat among many other things.” She gives him a sad smile “usually she keeps it under control easily even in her little headspace.”

“And it doesn’t scare you?” Phil raises and eyebrow

“Nah” She says waving her free hand like it’s no biggie. “I know she has it under control and I buy the cheapest furniture I can find just in case she has an accident.” 

“And you are not scare to be burn?”

“I can’t be burn.”

“Sorry?” The handler is not sure if he has heard right.

“Didn’t my baby girl told you I’m the toughest mommy ever?”

“Yeah but all babies exaggerate about their daddies.”

“Not mine.”

She smiles at his incredulity but not with mockery, more like a teacher who is about to show you the wonders of the world.

“Give me that knife.” She asks him still smiling

He doubts but she keeps insisting and he finally gives in. She grabs it and stabs her own leg shattering the tool in thousands of pieces with her skin unscratched. She laughs at his face while Phil tries to recompose himself. This changes things. 

 

***

 

When Phil goes to talk to Steve a while later he is still astonished and a little shocked. 

“After talking to Nat and the rest of the team we have come to the conclusion they were looking for a replacement for their winter soldier.” Steve informs him

“I’ve got to the same conclusion. Now the question is after who they were, or if they were after both of them.”

“Isn’t obvious they were after the girl?”

“Not necessary, they both have powers. And I’m not sure who is more powerful of the both of them.”

“So now we don’t have a victim but two?” Steve says in disbelieve 

“On the bright side, they come in a pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are going to the Avengers tower, are they? Stay tunned to figure out.
> 
> If you like it, leave a comment. Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People make decisions, asks questions, discover stuff and somehow they got to the Avengers tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chap, but next one is very important and I didn't want to cut it in half. Still it has some funny scenes
> 
>  _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

After a brief debriefing where Coulson informs them about the knife incident and his other inquires they all agree they must take them to the Avengers tower for protection. Powers or no powers they alone don’t have the necessary resources to keep themselves safe and away from the HYDRA’s radar. The volcano incident in Patna is proof of that, they knew were they having their holidays and their route. Olivia is not very happy with the news.

“I cannot run away.” She protest “I have a job, family.”

“And a bounty over your head” Kindly points Tony

She puffs in discomfort, crossing and uncrossing her arms.

“I’m not going to let fear dictate my life.” She says stubbornly

“I understand but this is not only about you.” Says Phil

Now she grunts.

“Nobody is touching my baby girl, I will kill them first.” She declares

“We are trying to avoid that ma’am. So please, come with us to a safe house.” Steve uses his best Captain America trademark smile© but she is unimpressed.

They know they cannot make her embark on the quinjet by force but they are running out of time. Every minute they are in the open is an opportunity to be ambush. Her fears and distrust are legit, she just had a very traumatic experience, no one is denying that but she is risking everything and everybody. Finally Nat comes with the solution in the form of Clint. If he could convince her once sure he can do it again. She just prays he doesn’t need to be little to do it or the whole team will figure out with all its consequences.

Clint grabs her arm and puts his best puppy face.

“Please” He says “we only want to protect you. Protecting people is our job.”

Like the last time her gaze softness with him.

“Please” He insist “come with us to New York.”

She sighs clearly defeated.

“Fine. But only until we can find a solution to this mess.”

Clint smiles and hugs her, she hugs him back making him to whimper a little when she doesn’t pick him up. Phil intercedes before she feels tempted to do it.

“Let’s go home.” He says “it’s been a long day for everybody, and we all need rest.”

They both nod in agreement and all the team goes on board plus Phil, Olivia and a sleepy Anne who wake up enough to say yes to the trip and drink something. This time Nat is piloting because she doesn’t trust Clint who is too busy drooling, watching Olivia once again picking and rocking Anne to sleep. She also can notice the weird looks in the members of the team and Olivia trying to look like “I-don’t-give-a-damn about shoving my life style into others” although she looks kind of uncomfortable too. Even if they only stay a few days is going to be an interesting interaction, not necessarily bad. A free trial of an open ddlg relationship. Best case scenario this can be an opportunity for Clint and Phil, maybe they can finally stop hiding and relax a little. Worst case scenario? Nat prefers to not to think about that, worst case scenario only offers two possibilities and she doesn’t like them. Not even a little. Either Clint leaves the team to be with Phil or they broke up because of the tension of having to be constantly hiding.

The minute the quinjet lands, the minute Clint runs away.

“I want your report about the mission in my table by tomorrow morning!” Screams Steve to the incredible disappearing archer “And that goes for everybody.”

Tony and Sam roll their eyes, they hate when Steve asks for a paper instead of finishing it with a quick chat. Bruce nods silently and Rodhey salutes him soldier style. Phil holds his hand for Olivia to help her to get down.

“Clint and I have an spare room in our apartment, you can rest there.” He informs her

“Thank you. We would love to.”

They walk holding hands, sharing whispers and concern looks. Nat gets to Steve and puts her arm in his shoulder.

“What do you think?” She asks pointing to them

“I think Phil is right, they don’t look like spies.” He answers avoiding the real question

Nat raises an eyebrow.

“Not sure if they would do it well in the team, they look like they only care about each other and world can go to hell.” Steve keeps talking while his face redness.

Nat still looks at him in silent with her eyebrow raise. Steve is starting to get nervous, he knows what she wants and he knows what she is doing. And he knows he will give up soon.

“I’m not sure what their deal is but I don’t think I have the right to judge. At least until I don’t have all the information.” He burst

She pats his shoulder and smile.

“You are right, you can’t judge them; but if you want more information I can give it to you. Heck, I think even Darcy can fill you in. Question is if you really want the information. Because once you know you cannot go back. And if you decide you cannot live with it we have a problem then.”

And with that she left leaving Steve as clueless as ever but really scare at the same time.

 

***

 

Tony was taking a quick shower preparing himself for their traditional after-mission poker night.

“JARVIS” He calls

“Yes sir?” The AI answers

“How are our guest doing with Phil and Clint?” He inquires

“Excellent sir, they seem to enjoy their mutual company very much.”

“That’s good.” Tony relax, if they make quick friends it would be easier to convince them to join the team, he cannot let those powers to be wasted

“Although master Clint is not doing very well after losing their piggyback ride race despite Master Coulson best efforts.”

“He WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, love Tony reaction, next is my favorite chapter so far, is really long and full with fluff and love and littles! And yes, Olivia is too fond of Clint so he does what he wants LOL
> 
> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day.  
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The littles can finally relax and have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-my-goodness, this is by far my favorite chapter and the longest too. I still can’t believe it. (Also sorry for the long description on the house, I’m a huge fan of The Property Brothers and similar shows) 
> 
> Thank you to all the people that have left a comment. 
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_
> 
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Phil's and Clint shared apartment was in one of the highest floor of the Stark Tower, which already offered an amazing view. And to make it more amazing it was surrounded on three sides with a 10 foot wide terrace (theirs and Tony's penthouse were the only floors with terrace; after the battle of New York and the reconstruction they were the only ones to ask for one). 

The flat was an open floor concept with floor-to-ceiling windows and exposed bricks. Some people would call it natural industrial with their monochromatic earth tones and metallic details on a streamlining line. Still somehow managed to keep the ambient warm and welcoming, the living room even had a wood-burning fireplace. But it was set aside so it didn't block the view. The ceilings were tall enough to hold the bedrooms on a second level above the living. Currently there were three bedrooms plus a little storage unit (full with Captain America/Hawkeye memorabilia). The master bedroom was right above the retro kitchen (you could see the kitchen island from the door); it decorations followed the natural line of the house (and also the private bathroom with the Porcelain-Enameled Steel separated bathtub) the room also had a matrimonial bed and a dresser. Next to it was the guest room (mostly used by Natasha or by Agent Johnson when he was visiting). Very similar to the other, with the same nice dresser and a slightly smaller private bathroom. Finally it was the last and smallest bedroom; this one broke completely the aesthetic of the house. It was a bright and colorful play room and Clint's room when he was little. It had a huge bed with Captain America's sheet and a built-in storage unit full with toys and kids’ books. It didn't have a dresser but it was not necessary. What it had was a bathroom with a bathtub big enough to hold three adults comfortably and an adult-size changing table. 

When Anne saw the room she started to squeal.

"Ohmygosh!" she yelled "This is so cool! Mama, mama, look, this bed is bigger than ou'rs."

Anne jumped on the bed and Clint (with short blue pants and a Paw patrol t-shirt) run out of the bathroom and jumped with her.

"Not jumping on the bed!" Screamed Olivia and Phil in unison

But the kids were too excited, it was the first time Clint had little friends to come by and Anne was overwhelmed by so many pretty things.

"You'r room is so cool!" Anne keeps screaming

Olivia sighs. She really needs to find a way to make Anne quit that habit of jumping on beds.

"Who wants a song?" She proposed

"YES!" The kids screamed

Olivia started to sing.

"Two little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell down and bumps her head"

Phil grabbed Anne and help her to go down the bed bumping on her head to follow the song, Olivia kept singing.

"Mama calls the Doctor and the Doctor said..."

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed" Finish Coulson making a deep voice imitating a monkey.

The kids laugh and the adults keep going.

"One little monkey jumping on the bed, he fell down and bump his head. Mama calls the Doctor and the Doctor said..."

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed"

Now the two are in the floor and their laughs are louder.

"Again! Again!" They cheer

"No" Says Phil "Now we have to make dinner. You can bring a toy downstairs and play where we can see you."

They pout a little but it's soon forgotten.

"Wanna play with my blocks? We can make a tower" Offers Clint

"Sure! And then we can smash it!"

"Cool!"

And they both run giggling with the block boxer in their hands.

"Today is going to be a miracle if they go to bed on time." Olivia comments with an amused smile

"Good idea the monkey song" Phil compliments her

"Thank you. It's not the first time I have to put her down."

They both share smiles while listening to their little's screamings of joy when the tower falls. 

"Better go downstairs before they really bump their heads" Comments Phil

"Agree"

Their small walk is interrupted by a cry.

"Mommy!"

Olivia runs to her baby girl who a second ago had bump her head with one of the wooden block.

"If I had know I wouldn't talk" Apologizes Phil

"Don't worry, accidents happen." Olivia picks up Anne and rocks her

"There, there, where it hurts?" She asks

Anne points to her head and Olivia puts a tender kiss on it. Anne stops crying and hugs her.

"Better?"

"Yeah" But Anne still looks a little stressed

"Want a piggy ride?" Olivia asks which immediately makes Anne cheers

"Yay!" She screams

With a swift move Olivia switch their position and now Anne is on her back with her arms around her neck. She yodels (or what Anne thinks is yodel) and screams

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!"

Phil can't contain a laugh with the comment but he notices Clint is kicking his blocks with a red face. 

"Clint, what's wrong?" Phil crouches to be on his same level. Clint grunts and points to Olivia and Anne. Phil sighs; this is a constant in their relationship. 

"Do you want a piggy ride?" Phil asks

Clint face cheers immediately, all tears gone, and Phil thinks this is worth all the hernias in the world if he can see his little boy this happy the whole time. Of course, Phil movements are way slower since he is dealing with a 230lbs baby but that doesn't stop Clint to squeal and churn.

"Get them!" He screams

"You can't catch me!" Anne screams while Olivia runs

"Phil run!" Clint screams "We have to win the race!"

Phil tries to run but Clint constant movement and his weight soon make a different decision.

"Sorry baby, I can't take one step more" He apologizes

" 'K"

Clint face saddens but he knows better than to ask for too much when Phil is making an extra effort to make him happy. 

"Already tired?" Asks Olivia with a little mock

"You would also be tired with a two hundred pounds baby." Phil protest

"Sorry, I only use the metrical decimal system." she says unapologetic "Should we trade?"

Before he can answer she is handing him Anne and she is picking Clint completely effortless. Clint screams and toss, he is cloud nine right now but to her there is no difference, she runs and jumps just the same. 

"How?" Asks Phil perplex

"I've told you, I'm the toughest mommy in the world."

 

***

 

After a couple more races (now more fair since Phil can pick Anne just fine) they leave the children back in the floor and start cooking dinner. Phil makes fried fish with rice and Olivia prepares sesame bread and banana pudding as dessert. The kids make a little fuss with the fish but ate it anyway. Then Phil goes upstairs to prepare the bath and Olivia cleans the kitchen with the help of Clint and Anne (she also make them pick up the wooden blocks). When everything is ready and neat the littles take turns to run on Olivia's back again. Finally they got upstairs and Clint puts away the toy box.

"What now?" He asks expecting another game

"Now bath" Says Olivia with a deadpan tone

Clint pales, he hates baths. He tries to run away but Olivia picks him first and takes him to the bathroom.

"Phil!" Clint screams for help

"Right here." He answers with a smile

"No bath, no bath" Clint kicks his legs as hard as he can but to Olivia is like being fan with air.

"Yes bath." Phil tone doesn't leave room for replies. Olivia takes off his clothes and gently puts him inside the warm bath, washing him with a cartoon frog wash mitt. 

"Where is Anne?" Clint pouts thinking it's not fair he is the only one that has to take a bath.

"She is waiting her turn." Informs him Olivia

"Why? Do you want to bath together?" asks Phil

Olivia’s eyes open in surprise.

“Do you know this is going to end in a disaster.” She whispers to Phil

“I know, but I can’t miss the opportunity.”

“Fine.” She rolls her eyes

“YES!” screams Clint “Anne!!”

Anne doesn’t need to be told twice, she loves bath and she jumps in the bad tube splashing everywhere. Of course, Clint takes it as a challenge and both are soon involve on a splashing war. Olivia and Phil are divided between stop them and joining them. They know they will be the ones doing the cleaning later but the bright in their faces is too much to ignore. Besides, a little of healthy fun never hurt anybody, right? So at the end is a war at four ends that is only over when the adults cannot stop their stomachs hurting for so much laughing.

“I will grab his pajamas” Says Phil “Can you take them out?”

“Sure” Phil notices Olivia wide grin is also beautiful

He leaves and she starts drying Clint, first the head and then lower.

“Oh my!” She says in surprise 

“What?” Asks both Clint and Anne

“Look at this perfect bottom” She says pointing to Clint “Is perfectly rounded, like an apple”

“Does it taste like an apple?” Asks Anne seriously intrigued

“Maybe I should bite it to figure out.” Olivia smirks and Clint pales.

“No!” He screams

“C’mon, just a little bite”

Olivia licks her lips and Clint run away screaming with his hands in his bottom.

“Phil! Olivia wants to eat me alive!”

Olivia snort-laughs when Phil comes back; he is trying to keep a straight face while Clint hides behind him.

“What is going on?” He asks even if he could hear everything from the room

“She wanted to eat me.” Clint accuses Olivia with his finger

“I only wanted to know if he tastes like an apple” Says Olivia pretending to be innocent

“I can assure you that Clint only tastes like Clint.” Phil says

“If you say so I believe you.”

“Now me! Now me!” Screams Anne

“Ok. Let me check.”

Olivia blows raspberries on her baby’s butt cheek and she laughs.

“That tickles”

“You are peach baby girl.” Is Olivia final decision “A sweet, sweet, peach”

“YAY! I love peaches” Anne celebrates letting herself fall in Olivia’s arms, she hugs her baby girl and Clint finally relax.

Phil gets the hairdryer and passes it to Olivia.

“Thank you; do you have easy comb hair spray?”

“I think so, haven’t use in a long time since Clint cut his hair but I think I never throw the bottle.”

“We never throw away anything just in case, I am right?”

They share smiles of complicity, daddies are daddies and every unfinished bottle must be store until it’s finished. Finally Phil finds the spray in a small cabinet in the corner.

“What are those?” Asks Olivia checking on the cabinet

“Diapers, few years ago Clint had a period of constant nightmares so we have to use them to prevent accidents.”

“Awwww” Olivia hugs Clint gently stroking his hair “My poor little baby.”

“Now is better but we keeping them just in case.”

“Good idea. One never knows.”

Olivia hugs and kisses Clint a little more before putting him a purple pajamas that say “Small but mighty” then, she moves to Olivia and puts her a brown onesie two times her size that says “bear hugs”. 

“Sorry I don’t have anything on her size.”

“I think she prefers it this way”

Anne is delight with the long sleeves that makes her look like a ghost and waves her arms with energy giggling at the movement. Phil helps her to dry her hair and put it on a nice braid so it doesn’t bug her or Clint while sleeping. At this point both are extremely tired so is easy to scoop them in the bed with a parent on each side. Phil turns on the little bunny lamp they have in the corner and picks a book. He starts reading, not long after the littles are knock out. He puts the book back in the shelf and sits on the corner of the bed. Olivia is watching over them with reverence, like she does not believe her luck. He guesses he must have rather a similar face since he cannot believe it either. To be so lucky to find two littles so sweet, energetic and cheerful. Must be a gift from the gods. There is no other explanation for their little thumb-sucking miracles. And while he and Olivia interlace their hands he thinks that maybe, just maybe, their little plan can work.

 

***

 

“I’m gonna die of cuteness” Tony Stark can’t hold a sigh; he is absolutely and totally in love with his new favorite TV-show and its co-stars.

“Sir, may I remind you that you swore you would never use the security cameras to spy on other members of the team?” Interrupts JARVIS

“Shut up! Don’t ruin the moment.” Tony almost laughs when Clint decides is too hot in the room and tries to remove his pants but he falls on the floor. Still he success and goes back to the bed, with socks and briefs but no pants.

“I want this to be my new screen saver. I don’t care what I promised. This is too good to miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also gonna die of cuteness Tony ^///^
> 
> In the next chapter Bucky is finally back! stay tuned
> 
> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day.   
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers prepare for their traditional after-mission poker night but things don't go as plan. Tony talks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody explain me how I did it to write over 10K words? Is a personal record, I haven’t’ write anything this long on a long time. Thank you to all who reads me through this self-indulgence fic. I love u
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Bucky is not sure what time is it when Steve comes back; not like he cares, he throw in the trash the eggs and the note long time ago so Steve thinks he actually ate something and with that his day is over. He is in bed, tucked to himself with his arms wrapped around his legs, his pulse too high and covered in sweat. When Steve enters in his room he refuses to look at him or to move, maybe if he pretends to be sleeping Steve will go away; but is hard to convince someone that you are sleeping when you are grimacing and biting your lips. Steve questions Bucky about his day and when he gets no answer he starts talking about his.

Poor Steve, he thinks that if he talks enough he can distract Bucky from his state. But how to distract him from the chains that pulls him down? With every movement, with every breathe Bucky can feel them crawling in his bones, in his muscles, piercing his skin trying to get to the core of his soul. He doesn’t understand why he feels that way, no, that’s a lie; he knows exactly why, because he is a failure, a failure experiment, a failure of friend, a failure of human living in general. And as a failure he doesn’t deserve his friend, or his kindness or his patience. And because of that, when he feels his friend’s big puppy eyes looking at him and tears threating to scape he feels worse than a failure. He feels like he is toxic waste poisoning everything he touches.

“Fine.” He says with a flat tone, he wasn’t listening but he bets his ass that Steve was trying to convince him to do something out of the room. He just hope is not another movie night with him and Darcy; Darcy is a lovely girl but Bucky wants to throw up every time he thinks of going out. He doesn’t want to face the real world so each and every one can see the piece of trash he is and look at him disappointed.

When he finally decides to pay attention he finds out he just agree to join Steve and his friends in their traditional after-mission poker night. Just what he needs; a room full of judging heroes who either don’t believe he is free of HYDRA’s control (sometimes he doesn’t believe it either) or don’t believe he is worth the space where he exist (again Bucky can’t argue with this). Bucky sighs and wish for a quick way to end his misery. He tries to push down how welcoming that thought feels.

***

They go to the common floor only to find it almost empty, only Stark is in the living watching the TV. When he sees them he turns red and turns off the TV.

“Where is everybody?” Asks Steve

Tony closes his eyes trying to remember.

“Sam went home, something about going hiking tomorrow with a group of veterans… Rhodey say something about a girl he met last week…What else?”

Tony takes a moment and JARVIS steps in.

“Miss Natasha is swimming at the pool; she said she would join you after a few more laps.”

“Right, right”

“And Master Bruce is in his lab analyzing some samples he got this morning at Patna.”

“Thank you JARVIS” Thanks him Tony, he hate to admitted but he would probably lost his head without the aid of the AI “So, you see, tonight is just the three of us.”

Bucky couldn’t help but he let out a sigh of relief, with a little bit of luck the game will be cancel and he can sneack out without too much of an explanation.

“And Phil and Clint?” Asks Steve

“They are kind of busy right now… entertaining our guest.”

Steve shakes his head in disapproval.

“It’s not what you think. I promise you is one hundred percent innocent.” Tony tries to explain

“And how do you know that?” Steve cross his arms in his chest and twitch his mouth

“Hey Bucky! Long time no see, how is the arm? Sure you don’t want an upgrade?”

Bucky flinches when Tony tries to get to close to him but Steve stops him first grabbing him by the shoulder.

“Don’t change the subject Tony” He says with his best voice command

“I’m-I’m not” Says Tony rubbing the nape of his neck “I’m just checking on Bucky, he didn’t say a word since he got here.”

“You were spying, weren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t call it “spying”” Tony now is playing with his sleeves “It’s just that I was checking on them and got a little distracted.”

Steve sights in frustration

“Tony, you promise.”

“I know, I know, but it was too good; like some kind of freaky reality show and I couldn’t stop watching.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“No, wait, you will see, this is pure gold. JARVIS, put the records on the screen.”

Steve tries to leave but Tony gets in his way blocking the door. Images of the evening appear on the TV: Clint and Anne jumping on the bed; playing with the blocks; sharing dinner; the splash war…

“They are playing littles!” Announces Tony like if he had discovered the eighth wonder of the world.

Steve titles his head not fully understanding. Now is Tony’s turn to sigh in frustration.

“They are pretending they are little kids; toddlers.” He explains to Steve who is still pretty confused “Look, they even have diapers just in case.”

JARVIS puts on the monitor the conversation that Phil and Olivia had before about Clint’s nightmares and precautions. Steve is too angry with Tony to care but Bucky is paying full attention for the first time in the evening. He listens closely as Phil explains how they used them to prevent accidents. Prevent accidents. Those two words echo in Bucky’s head all the way back to Steve’s floor and during his restless sleep. Was he really that desperate he was willingly going to humiliate himself even if he knows Stark could discover it? Yes. That was not the problem. He had hit rock bottom long time ago. The problem will be finding the cabinet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I also want to hit Tony with a chair, hopefully he will not tell anybody else. Poor Bucky, he has a long way to go. 
> 
> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, a surprise visit and an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I could write something, with the new job and the moving and everything life has been getting in the way like a lot! But I hope next week I will be back to the routine and I will write more often. Also I plan to start posting original things and stuff about my wip since I pretend to participate in this year’s Nanowrimo.
> 
> Thank you for your comments.
> 
> Italics are for thoughts  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Clint woke up early in the morning, big and feeling better than ever. He usually hated to get up early but last night was like a dream come true, bath included, so he didn’t mind. Truth to be told Clint couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so relaxed and lighten. His first tough was to go back to bed and enjoy his day; with a little luck he was sure he could convince Phil to make pancakes for breakfast. And if not Phil, Olivia (his new mommy? Aunt?) Sure would fall for his puppy eyes. On the other hand he was too excited to sleep and wanted to tell Nat all about his evening. At the end Nat won and Clint quickly change his clothes and went to the kitchen for a little coffee before showing off.

Before the coffee was done Olivia was already in the kitchen.

“Good morning little star” She greeted him with a tender kiss in his cheek

“Now I’m big” Clint explained to her filling his cup

“Sorry, how should I call you then?”

“Clint is fine” He says shrugging his shoulders

“Clint” She says slowly like flavoring the name “sorry, I think I prefer little star.”

She smirks and Clint freezes a little, he is not sure if he wants to mix his big time with his little time but he doesn’t want to sound rude to a woman who has been so nice to him.

“Mama, no teasing!”

Fortunately Anne appeared to save him.

“Fine, fine” She says putting her hands up in a peace sing “I will be nice, no more teasing.”

Anne smiles to Clint and he smiles back, grateful for the help.

“If she teases you too much just tell her to stop” She whispers to him getting her own cup of coffee

Clint nods and makes his leave but Olivia stops him.

“Where are you going?” She asks “Did you have breakfast?”

“Yeah, coffee.”

Olivia raises her eyebrows with incredulity, and Clint looks to Anne but she just looks away. Seems like this is a no negotiable thing, after a little struggle he decides that it’s better to bend a little now and later talk more seriously about boundaries and limits.

“I’m going to check on my friend Nat and then we will go to the gym.”

“Are you sure she is up at this hour of the day?”

“Totally”

“Ok. Have fun.”

“Can I go to?” Asks Anne

“Anne, don’t bother him, other day.”

“No, it’s ok. I’m sure Nat doesn’t mind” Clint says (although he is not sure about the last part)

“Don’t worry; I don’t her to bother you.”

Anne pouts. Olivia cups her face with her hands.

“Don’t pout. I need you here. We need to talk.”

“What did I did now?” Anne keeps pouting

“Nothing, I need to ask you about yesterday.”

“Yesterday was the best!” Screams Anne going quickly back to her little headspace and jumping on Olivia arms

She smiles and rocks her baby girl.

“Glad you have fun” Olivia hugs her crushing their cheeks together “Let’s make breakfast and you can tell me everything you liked.”

As they seemed busy, Clint took it as his signal to run to the elevator and went to the gym. Nat was already waiting for him.

“How it was yesterday?” She asks while throwing quick punches to his stomach.

“Best little time ever!” Yells Clint returning the punches, “We play with my blocks and have dinner together, OUCH! NAT!”

Nat just kicked him in the face.

“Don’t’ get distracted.” She warns

Clint crushes her with all his weight.

“Even the bath was fun.” He keeps talking

“Great, you always make a fuss when is bath time.” Nat uses his own weight against him and now the positions are inverted. She traps his neck and Clint has to give the first round to her.

They sit together for a few minutes while recovering their breaths.

“What now?” Asks him Nat “Are you all going to be a big happy family?”

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t mind if I can eat her pudding every day”

“Ewww!” Screams Nat laughing

Clint blush, he really didn’t though the sentence straight.

“I’m talking about banana pudding!” Clint blush even more because he just realize how poorly is he fixing it

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear about your weird little orgies.” Nat teases him

“At least I’m getting laid, you keep sighing for Bruce but you don’t make a damn move.”

“That was low!”

“No, this is low” And Clint kicks her in the knee

“You little son of a bitch!”

Clint laughs while Nat chases him, yeah, waking up early wasn’t so bad after all.

 

****

 

Meanwhile Anne and Olivia chat and prepare a king’s breakfast for them and for Phil; toast, juice, fruit, scrambled eggs with sausages and coffee (tea for Olivia). Phil smiles grateful in his SHIELD suit, he doesn’t remember when it was the last time he had a proper breakfast. Clint only knows how to make coffee or how to beg for pancakes, every time he tried to make something different is a mess. He thanks and hugs his, (girls?) and sits on the corner of the kitchen island, Anne sits next to him happily waving her legs. He can tell she has fall on her little space and doesn’t look like she is coming out soon. There is a moment of blissful silence and comfort until the elevator bell announces a new arrival.

“Clint, dear, did you forget something?” Starts Olivia but on the door there is no Clint

“Good morning everybody! What is that wonderful smell?”

Phil grunts; he is no sharing his eggs with anybody; much more less him.

“Good morning Stark” He salutes

“Stark?” Tony grins “I thought we were on first name basis since you and Clint are a thing. Or is your not very subtle way to tell me you are not sharing?”

Phil eats as fast as he can, Olivia scolds him.

“Phil slow, the food is not going to run away.”

“No risking.” He answers “He is very capable to eat all only to make my day miserable.”

Tony laughs at the accusation and sits by him on the island. Phil grunts again and Olivia brings another plate.

“Phil behave, you are giving a horrible example to your daughter.”

She freezes as the words came out of her mouth. Changing a horror look from one man to another.

“No, I-I didn’t… I mean” She has a hard time finding the right words. Anne hides under the island.

After a moment, Tony decides to keep eating like he had ear nothing although he can see how Olivia apologizes to Phil in silent while he shakes his head in dismiss.

“Miss Olivia?” Says Tony

“Yes?” she answers on a slightly high pitch tone

“If you have nothing to do this morning, would you be so kind to come to my laboratory and answer a few questions about your amazing abilities?”

Olivia relax because her slip is being ignore but she is still tense, she is not very fond of laboratories, every time someone asked about her strength she didn’t know what to answer. She was born that way, period; but most people seemed not to be satisfied with such a boring answer and is extremely tiring to have to explain again and again that she did have no idea why it had to be her or when she started to notice she was not normal.

“I was born this way” Finally she realizes that she must be kind and grateful to this people that helped her and he can’t know all of her background or her issues with curiosity.

“I see” Tony meditates for a moment “Do you know how far you can go?”

“I can lift cars, even the biggest; and I can stop bullets.”

Tony raises his eyebrows while Phil coughs in surprise.

“Told you to not to eat so fast.”

“How do you know about the bullets?” Phil asks still recovering his breathe

“I work on a public hospital; there are accidents from time to time.”

“Do you work on a hospital? What do you do?”

Olivia looks at Tony puzzle by the fact he is more interested in her job than in the accident. Most people only want the gory details; maybe she should give him little more credit.

“I’m a nurse for the ICRC, the International Committee of the Red Cross.”

“Nurse,” Repeats tony very slowly “I think my friend Dr. Cho is hiring right now, do you want me to pass her your CV?”

“What hospital does she work for?”

“She is part of the private team that works here.”

Olivia winces, another thing she dislikes a lot, private hospitals. She believes in Universal health care but again, when in Rome do as the romans do. And if she cannot convince the committee to let her change her position (not very likely on the other hand) and do it quickly (more probable) she will need any job she can get.

“Fine,” She says “I will give you my CV”

Tony smiles and Olivia can’t help but feel uncomfortable about his smile.

“Sorry to interrupt but I have to go.” Phil leaves his plates on the sink and kiss Olivia on the cheek

“See you at lunch?” She asks

“Absolutely; as soon as the meeting is over I will pick up the paper work and run straight to home.”

“I can hardly believe you can do anything straight.” Olivia jokes

Anne whines from the floor making grabbing hands.

“Sorry baby girl, but your hands are dirty and I don’t have time to change my suit.”

Phil kisses her in the forehead and leaves. Anne pouts while Olivia cleans her hands.

“He is right baby girl, how did you do it to get your hands so dirty?”

Anne shrugs still upset.

“C’mon, cheer up; we are going to the laboratory to see pretty things.”

“Actually,” Interrupts Tony “I was hoping to talk to you alone first.”

Olivia looks at him with her mouth twitched.

“And when you were going to tell me? Because now I have nobody to left Anne with.”

“She can stay here.” Says Tony bluntly

Olivia’s twitch hardens

“Or she can go downstairs to play with Clint and Nat.”

“Yes! TATO!” yells Anne

Olivia sighs, there are not more available options, she is not sure that Anne can (or wants) to get on her big space now, therefore she cannot leave her alone but Tony wants to talk “in private” (like she is not going to tell her right away). So she says yes and Anne runs to change her clothes while Olivia quickly cleans the kitchen. Once they are all ready she aims for the stairs whit Anne, Tony goes to the elevator.

“The stairs? Really?” Now is Tony’s turn to wince

“There is nothing wrong with stretching your legs with a little walk.”

A loud cracking sound stops Tony from answering; Olivia pinches her nose, Anne laughs and Tony tries not to yell.

“Let me guess,” says Olivia frustrated “Pull?”

“Yes.” Tony can’t say another word; she just busted a Hulk-proof door and she wasn’t even trying, he is beyond shocked.

“Mommy broke another door!” Anne of course finds all of this hilarious “Mommy-hates-doors!”

“Sweetie…” Olivia warns her, but Anne can’t stop. Olivia rubs her hands trying to calm herself “I think today we can use the elevator.”

“ ‘K” Anne jumps inside the machine tossing Tony inside with her.

“Aren’t you coming?” Asks Tony

“I need a moment to compose myself; I will catch the next one.”

Contrary to the common opinion Tony does have survival instincts and right now those instincts were telling him to run.

“See you at my laboratory.” 

Once she is sure they are gone she screams.

“What is wrong with me? Why I have to keep breaking stuff like an elephant on a crystal shop?”

Olivia grabs the door and tries to fix it but only makes it worse, disjointing the door from the wall hinges; so she gives up and shoves off the door. She is so busy muttering and cursing that she doesn’t realize somebody else is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that all the doors should be opened in the same way.
> 
> If you like it, live a comment. Ciao. xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to know Olivia a little better, so Clint and Nat do with Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shotout to Sanvali for making a very good point last chapter. Thank you.
> 
> Italics are for thoughts  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \--------------------------------------------

Bucky is in his bed, planning, he knows (thanks to Steve’s never ending monologues) that only the last ten floors of the building are use for living and at least two of them are laboratories plus the common room, the gym and Tony’s penthouse in the last floor. He also knows that they are somewhere in the middle and Thor’s is in the next floor above them because he can feel the thunders when the god gets there but besides that he is totally clueless. He recognized the people on the screen, at least some of them, as Hawkeye and his shadow from SHIELD but the other two remain a mystery. So he has no idea where to start looking. The situation seems lost and there is nothing he would love more than to give up but he cannot stand more nights full of nightmares and mornings full of shame. He has to regain control of something in his life, even if that something is his fucking betraying bladder. There is no other solution but check all the floors one by one, obviously he will have to use the stairs since anybody could jump on the elevator at any moment and asking Steve (or anybody else) is out of the question. So, even if this is the last straw in his humiliated life he is ready for it since, in last instance, it will be a dry humiliated life.  


Bucky leaves his room once he is sure that Steve is gone and starts walking. All the doors look the same and he can hear nothing when he checks. He wants to think that they are empty but it could also mean that Steve didn’t exaggerate about the sound-proof arrangements. A suddenly loud crack stops him from his wandering, two floors below him he hears a woman yelling.

“What is wrong with me? Why I have to keep breaking stuff like an elephant on a crystal shop?”

When Bucky gets down he finds the door broke and tossed away, finally a little luck in his life. One floor is not much but at least he can go inside and check. If the floor is empty anyway, he needs a way to figure out before risking entering. Then again, when is he going to have another opportunity like this? A literal open door, inviting him to enter; even if it’s only to discard it from the long list of possible places the cabinet could be.

Bucky checks the house, is weirdly welcoming for a place with so much metal in it; the kitchen reminds him of those that use to appear in the magazines his mom liked to read and they even have a terrace. Then he finds it and knows he is in the right place, under the stairs there are a pair of colorful wooden block, like those a kid would play with.

 

****

 

Tony quickly drops Anne at the gym before going to his penthouse ready to clean his bar Cabinet out. After the third shot he gets a reminder from JARVIS that Olivia is waiting for him in his lab.

_Shit. What I’m supposed to do know?_

He goes down anyway to be greeted by a much calmer Olivia. Tony returns her greeting with a little nod. He was planning to use a special machine he has to measure her strength but know he knows she would probably destroy it with her first punch. He searches the room in the hopes of finding something while Olivia watches him with curiosity.

“Everything alright dear?” She asks

“Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking…” Tony feels like he is trying to answer an exam he hadn’t prepared for “Can you tell me the first time you broke a door?”

Olivia deeply frowns.

“I mean, when it was the first time you notice your great strength?”

Olivia stills frowns.

“That’s the problem, I don’t know, as far as I’m concern I was born this way.”

Tony raises an eyebrow.

“How is so?”

“I used to live in a farm; and the heaviest duties were always upon me; building a fence, repairing the roof, holding the animals for their shots, and we did not only have rabbits and chickens, we had pigs, horses and even cows. So people (Doctors) tend to assume that my strength was the result of the constant physical activity, by the time they realize how wrong they were it was too late, my skin was so thick that no needle could punch it. They tried anything but nothing could hurt me, not even bullets.”

“I can only imagine.”

“I was fourteen at the time, and no kid likes to go to the doctor, so imagine how it was for me going there every day for months; waiting for them to hurt me. Even if I never felt real pain the waiting and the fear was bad enough.”

She talks without emotion, trying to sound as professional as she can but Tony knows better.

“Still,” she keeps going “as you and your group have only show us kindness and respect I think that the least I can do is help you as much as I can; only one piece of advice, don’t use chainsaws, they are noisy as hell and very messy.”

Tony flinches, who could be the fucking maniac that uses chainsaws on a fucking kid? Even if it is a super powered kid. 

“We will get to that later.” He says trying to hide his disgust “For now why you don’t tell me more about yourself? What happened after they finished with the test?”

“After a few months the doctors run out of ideas so they let me go, wrote a couple papers for different magazines (I think even one of them won a prize) and I kept going with my life.”

“That’s it?” Tony was surprise to say the least, how it was that nobody saw the potential of her abilities?

“A man from the TV came and offered me a contract to do a show about me doing all kind of jackass stupidities only to survive every single time but I wasn’t going to sell my dignity so I refused.”

She thought for a moment.

“Also I remember lot of members of my family suggesting me to join the army but I don’t like to hurt people so I rejected that idea too.”

“Wow, just wow. You just reject the idea?” Tony was pacing trying to figure out the information “Here in the states they would probably have to force you to join (and if not the army, SHIELD). Hell, that’s the main reason some (or maybe all?) of us are here.”

“Then is fortunate I wasn’t born on the states.”

“But still, your own TV-show and you rejected? Why?”

“As I said, I have dignity; and the idea of people killing themselves imitating me only because they watched it on the TV gives me the shivers.”

“Ma’am, you are officially one creepy British governess, everybody wants to be famous!”

“First of all, why everybody keeps comparing me with a British? And second, I want to be famous, sure, but for a good reason. I want to be known and respected for my job not for a jackass TV show or some disgusting gossip.”

“Doctor Cho is going to love you. That job is definitely yours.”

“Thank you, I really hope so.”

They were on a comfortable silence for a moment, even if they didn’t agree on everything Tony knew (more than he knows already) that she was a trustable person and he hoped she feel it the same way about him.

“So, can I help you with anything else?” She asked

“Actually, yes; I think I know of something they never tried. See that rock over there? Can you hit the floor with it as hard as you can?”

“Ok. That’s new. I have to admit that.”

She grabbed the rock and throws it against the floor. It makes a hole. And then it keeps falling for several floors until the gym, where is smashed in thousands of pieces. Olivia is freaked out but Tony can only smile.

“Thank you very much.” And he runs back to his drinking cabinet.

 

***

 

Down the gym Nat and Clint were still fighting when Anne appears.

“TATO!” She yells running to Clint

“Hi there” He greets her with a hug “What are you doing down here?”

“Olivia is working with the man with a beard.”

“The man with a beard?” Asks Clint “Tony?”

“Yeah, I think it was Tony; I wasn’t paying too much attention because, err… stuff.”

Anne tenses when she notices Nat and changes her discourse. Clint can feel how she slowly hides behind his back.

“Hey” He says trying to make her come out “its ok, Nat is cool.”

She raises her head a little; Nat smiles and waves her hand.

“See? She wants to be your friend.”

“Is she your friend?” Finally Anne talks

“Yeah, she is my best friend in the world. And she loves littles, she is like a cool aunt.”

Clint knows that is a little bit of an exaggeration since Nat only knows one little but there is a selfish part of him that wants the both of them to get along well. Since Nat first mentioned the idea of a family Clint can’t stop thinking about it, even if only a few hours has pass he has already make a decision. He likes the idea very fucking much. And he wants to make sure nothing will disturb his little paradise. He does enough of the hiding stuff from enough people.

“Yeah, if you think it’s hard to get me out my little headspace you should see Olivia in mommy mode; her family is so used to see her bossing around and acting like a mother hen that they are not surprise she does the same to me. Only they don’t know I actually enjoy it.” 

Clint goes back from his thoughts to see Nat and Anne talking, the last looks more relaxed although she stills keeps her distance. Clint listens to their conversation

“And how did you two met?” Nat keep asking her questions

“On a party, we had mutual friends and they introduced us. Not sure what we talked about that night because I was a little drunk but I think I was being a sad drunk and I said something like “I need someone to cuddle with” because next thing I know she is lifting me in her arms saying “count me in”. And I swear being in her arms was like the best feeling ever.”

“Love at first hug. Go figure.”

Anne blushes.

“Laugh all you want," she says "but I cannot describe with words the warm she emanates.”

“It’s like a blanket.” Clint elaborates

“Yeah!”

And then a rock falls from the ceiling to break in thousands of pieces.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Yells Clint

“Sorry for the interruption,” says JARVIS through the speakers “Master Tony asked Miss Ade to throw the rock to check on her strength.”

“A blanket that can break vibranium; there is nothing but surprises today.”

Anne frowns at the mockery. 

_‘Ok. This is going to take a little more effort than I though.’_ Thinks Clint, although he is still determined to make it work. No matter how sad Anne suddenly looks and how she ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, not everything is going to be easy in this life, right? Comments and kudos are very appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds what he was looking for and has second thoughts. The Avengers meeting doesn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddess, this chapter was so hard, the conflit and the scene... I think I have rewrite it like four times (and then another one while posting), the first time ended in a fist fight but I wanted to be more subtle. Hope you like it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always apreciatted and help to write faster. Also you can check my tumblr for my first original wip [Creepy High ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/post/178863237402/creepy-high-introduction/)

***

Bucky is amaze by the room; the bed, the toys, the books… everything is bright and colorful and perfect and he doesn’t want to leave ever. Maybe is because he grow on the big depression or that he haven’t had the chance to see other kids rooms but Bucky thinks this must be the most luxurious room in the world. He is so mesmerize that he barely dares to walk in (much more less touching the toys, even if he is dying to). He recognizes Cap’s shield on the bed sheets and that only makes them more welcoming.  
_  
‘Just a quick nap, I am so tired. ‘_

_‘I don’t deserve the nap! I don’t deserve this room, I don’t deserve anything. Everybody knows that. ’_

_‘Bu-but shinny and warm, I need warm, I hate cold.’_

_‘Well, that just sucks because is the only thing I am getting.’_

_‘Comfort, I need comfort, I need someone to tell me that I’m not disgusting.’_

_‘But I am disgusting! That’s why everybody hates me.’_

_‘Steve doesn’t hate me, right?’_

_‘So far he hasn’t done a very good job at care of me so I don’t know.’_

_‘Maybe he doesn’t know better.’_

_‘Maybe he doesn’t care better.’_

_‘Just find what we are looking for.’_

Bucky feels like his head is going to explode, he can see the two sides of his brain fighting to have the last word. He hates it but he has to agree with the part that says that he doesn’t deserve any of the beautiful things that are in the room and that he should move before anybody catches him stealing. They already have enough reasons to hate him, they don’t need more. He whines when he sees the bathroom and the big tube. He doesn’t remember when it was the last time he had a proper bath, usually he just jumps in the cold shower and only once per week, or less if he is not in the mood. But here even the bath is welcoming.  
_  
‘Warm, warm, warm’_ His brain chants

“Shut up!” He screams while looking for his prize, he has to stop twice because his watery eyes difficult his mission and he has to stop to clean them. Yet, he finally finds what he was looking for. Without too much thinking he grabs one and leaves. His instincts tell him that is better to grab the whole thing because one never knows when he will have another opportunity like this but he also knows that they would notice, but one more or one less? Nobody is going to notice that so worst case scenario he will never get another chance but at least he wasn’t caught either.

He puts the bag back in its place and race out of the house before he succumbs to his weakness and decides to stay in a place he doesn’t deserve neither is he welcome.  
Once in his room he puts the damn thing on, he needs a few minutes to adjust to the feeling but soon he discovers he is quite comfortable. It’s a little difficult to hide it under his clothes but he barely leaves his room so is not a big issue. Exhausted after so many emotions in one day, he climbs to his bed and lies down, falling asleep almost immediately, dreaming of kids’ rooms and loving families. 

***  


Clint wants to run after Anne but JARVIS stops him announcing Captain America is calling for an Avengers meeting. Clint slaps his face.

“Damn!”

“You totally forgot he asked us for a written debriefing of yesterday’s mission” says Nat

“Can I copy yours?” He says hopefully

“What are we? Kids in high school trying to fool the teacher?”

“Sorry.”

“Of course you can copy, silly.”

Clint enthusiastically hugs Nat.

“This is why we are best friends.”

“I thought it was because I was the only one that could put it up with your shit.”

“That too.”

 

***

 

Clint and Nat are the last ones to arrive to the meeting room. They land their reports and attempt to leave but Steve stops them. 

“I want to talk.” Announces Steve

“I thought if we were writing was to avoid talk.” Complains Clint

“I will read your reports later but still I want to know if anybody wants to do a summary or add a comment on a… more personal way.”

“Are you asking if we like them?” Asks Sam “Enough to invite them to the team?”

“That could be a possibility, yeah, but in general; team or no team it seems they are going to stay here for a long time.”

“I don’t like them, they give me the creeps.” States Sam

“Ok." Says the Captain a little taken aback because of his harsh tone "Anybody else?”

“I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with them either.” Commented Bruce 

“They seem nice enough. But I need more time to form a full opinion.” Says Rhodey

“I like them.” Blunts Clint

“Of course you do.” Replies Sam

“What are you insinuating?”

“You know exactly what I’m insinuating little weirdo.”

Clint clenches his jaw ready to jump and kick his face. Nat grabs him by the shoulder and for a moment you can actually see the tense floating around them.

Tony is lying down on the table with her arms hiding his face and a drink in his hands. He slowly rises to show the face of fear and confusion.

“Hold your horses everybody; they have zero intention to join the team so you all can relax” 

“Still we need to address the other matter” Insists Sam

“No we don’t its call private life for a reason.” Snaps Tony surprising everybody

“C’mon Tony, even you have to admit it’s a little weird” Says Steve

“And you have to admit it’s not your fucking business; does it relate to Avengers issues in any manner? No? Then shut up. “

Tony finish his drink in one go.

“Meeting dismiss.”

Tony slowly leaves the room while Clint runs away; Nat follows after sending a dirty look to the room.

“What was that about?” Whispers Rhodey to Bruce

“I have no idea; I never follow the gossip mill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thumbs up for Tony! Maybe he doesn't know when to stop talking but sometimes he just says the right things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two littles sad and one mommy to comfort them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this took me so long but job is exhausting, right now I cannot even think of notes or anything. Hope you enjoy the chapter

When Anne arrives to the flat Olivia is already there making lunch.

“Hey baby girl” she greets Anne “Why the hurry?”

“Shut up!” Yells Anne running to the guest room and closing the door.

Olivia knocks.

“Baby girl? What’s wrong?” She calls

“Leave me alone!” Is the answer

“Baby girl, Anne, I don’t think that’s the best tone to talk.”

“I don’t care!”

Olivia sighs, Anne is in that mood again, which means she will have to be extra patient only to discover what is stressing her so much.

“Anne, I’m going to give you a few minutes to calm down and they we will talk.” She warns

Olivia returns to the kitchen only to find the fish overcooked and wasted. She frowns and grunts.

“With water I still can make a decent fish soup.” She comments to herself getting the ingredients. When she has the salt on her hands Clint comes in and runs to her. Trying to not let him down Olivia drops the salt shaker inside the pot.

_“Fuck the soup too.”_ She thinks before checking on Clint

“What’s gotten into you?” She asks

“Sam and Steve say I’m a little weirdo.” He pouts climbing on (his mommy? Yeah, _his mommy_ )

“Aw, baby, no. Why anybody would say such a thing? You are my perfect little star.”

Clint sniffs and Olivia rocks him. 

“They are the weirdos.” Finally says Clint

“Of course baby, and mean and rude. And we are not going to invite them to your birthday party.”

“Yeah.” Clint celebrates the idea with a grin; they would never know what they miss for being a detestable idiots.

Clint is calmer and Olivia breathes for a moment, until Anne came out of the room. She races downstairs and pushes Clint away.

“My mommy!” She screams

“Anne!” Olivia scolds her “What are you doing?”

“You are trying to replace me!” She accuses her

“What?”

“You are bored with me and you are breaking with me, that’s why we are here.” Anne starts to cry

Olivia gets her phone and sends Phil a message to get to the house ASAP. Then she hugs Anne, she fights but eventually gives up and cries even louder.

“No, baby, no. I would never get tired of you. I will always be with you.” Olivia tries to comfort Anne while keeping an eye on Clint whose seem very close to start crying just like Anne.

“Then w-why?” Anne cannot finish the sentence

“And why not?” Says Olivia “We always have been alone, just the two of us; don’t you feel lonely sometimes?” 

Between sobs Anne nods. 

“And didn’t you always want a brother to play with?”

Anne nods again wiping her nose with Olivia’s t-shirt, she just roll her eyes.

“Then what is the matter?” 

“I don’t know!” 

“You feel confuse because this is too knew and you don’t know how to act.” Clint spokes with fat tears rolling from his eyes.

“That’s how you feel?” Asks Olivia reaching her other arm to him

“Yes? A little, I like the idea of a family but I don’t know what to do.” He confess

Anne whines when Clint hugs Olivia back but she stops her.

“Anne, enough, mommies have two arms so they can hug more than one baby at the same time, you hear me? Mommy love is infinite and nobody is breaking with anybody and nobody is replacing anybody.”

Olivia is sitting on the floor with a crying little on each arm wondering where the hell is Phil. 

“Are you sure?” Asks Anne

“I’m sure baby girl, I will always love you and I will take care of you for as long as you want me.”

“I want to be with you forever.” She claims

“Then I will be here with you forever.”

“I also want to be with you.” Says Clint “And with daddy.”

“Then we will always be with you.”

Clint nods happy, he finally has calm down and now is his turn to wipe his nose in Olivia’s t-shirt; she holds the urge to pinch her nose and keeps rocking the two littles, stroking their hair from time to time.

That’s how Phil finds them twenty minutes later.

“Daddy!” Screams Clint jumping and making Phil fall

“Hi there little boy, everything ok?” Phil smiles and Clint smiles back

“Sam and Steve say I’m a little weirdoo and mommy says they are the weirdoos and I agree and Anne is sad because but not anymore and I was sad but now you are here and I’m happy and… “

“Ok, ok” Phil has to stop his gibberish because he does not understand a thing “One thing at the time, what is with Steve and Sam?”

“There was a meeting and they called me a weirdoo.” Pouts Clint

Phil twitches his mouth.

“That kind of rude comments don’t look like the things Steve usually say.” He points

“I’m not lying.” Clint says offended

“I’m not saying you are; I’m just saying I’m surprise because Steve usually is very nice to you.”

“ ‘K” 

“So, what happened next?”

“Tony said it was not his fucking business.”

“Clint! That language!” Scolds him Olivia

“But he did!” Protest Clint

“Calm down, I will talk later to them and figure out all. Now tell me why Anne is sad.”

Phil looks at Anne that has been hiding her face on Olivia’s neck since he got there and refuses to look to him even at the mention of her name.

“Anne thinks I want to abandon her.” Informs Olivia

“I see.” 

“But we love her, right daddy?”

“I think it’s not about we want but about what she wants.” 

Phil gets closer to Anne and gently strokes her hair.

“What do you want baby girl?” He asks

“Who cares?” She says between sobs

“We all do, we are not going to do anything you don’t want to.”

“But if I say no everybody is going to hate me!”

Olivia rocks her again.

“No, no, baby girl,” she comforts her “I promised you I would never get mad for telling me the truth and I plan to keep that promise.”

Clint also gets closer and hugs Anne.

“Is just that I was talking to his girl and suddenly I didn’t know if what I was saying was right or not because I don’t know what we are and I don’t know if I’m aloud to talk.” She explains

“You are always aloud to talk baby girl, you can go and have friends and talk and whatever makes you feel happy.” Olivia tells her 

“But people would look at us and do weird things again.”

Olivia faces twitches with Phil’s silent question. ‘Later’ she says without making any noise and Phil nods.

“I think Anne is right,” says Phil “We need a few rules to make things less confusing.”

Anne looks surprise to Phil; she didn’t expect him to agree with her. He smiles and Anne smiles back.

“I know this is a big step,” he tells her “and if you need time to think about it just say it.”

“I need time to think about it.” She says in one breathe

“Ok. No problem.”

Phil moves out and Anne goes back to hug Olivia.

“Better?” She asks

“Hmm” She mumbles and Olivia takes it as a yes

“Baby girl, you can always speak your mind.”

“I know.” Anne replies

“But always…?”

“Always with respect and without screams.” Anne lowers her voice; she knows what is coming, “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, but what you did was still wrong. You screamed to me and pushed Clint when he did nothing wrong.”

Anne huffs

“How long?” She asks

“Until I tell you to move; now to your corner.”

Anne looks everywhere dubious, there are not too many corners in the house. Olivia asks Phil and they finally send Anne upstairs to the guest room (now Olivia and Anne’s room). Phil volunteers to watch while Olivia cleans her distraseous attempt of lunch and Anne agrees to let him watch (“no moving and no talking in fifteen minutes, if she does the crono goes back to zero”, Olivia instructs Phil). Clint goes to his room to get a change of clothes and wash his hands.

 

***

 

Olivia is checking the tappers to see what she can make without calling for take-outs when the elevator bell rings. Two men came out of it and Olivia frowns.

“Good evening, ma’am” says the blonde man with a dubious in his voice “Is Clint at home?”

Olivia frowns deeper.

“Let me guess, Sam and Steve.” 

She really hopes they can see the venom coming out of her mouth

The men swallow, they can see it. Olivia grins.

“Yes, ma’am” Says the blonde again

“Gentlemen, a word.” 

She goes to the terrace and sits on the balustrade. The two men look clearly uncomfortable but follow her.

“Ma’am? We are looking for Clint, we want to talk to him” 

_Won’t you just shut up?_ Olivia growls in her mind.

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” She says ignoring the request or their faces “It makes you feel so small, just another little ant in a colony of billions.”

She can see through the corner of her eye that they are not following but she keeps talking.

“It makes me wonder about life, what to do with the little time we have in this planet; how fast it would take for the world to forget us. Have you ever thought about it?”

She finally turns to face them, it looks like they are beginning to understand but she is going to make sure.

“If you ever bully again my little treasure for his life choices I will make sure you know exactly how fast the world will forget you. Now out of my house.”

There is no doubt in her voice, only pure rage; none of them know what to say.

“Are you deaf? Out. Now.”

The last word came a little too loud because the men race to the elevator and didn’t even say goodbye to Phil when he saw them. Phil raises an eyebrow and looks to Olivia (his partner? Co-dom?)

“What did you tell them?”

“Nothing.” She looks slightly offended at the accusation but Phil knows is just for the act “I just told them that Clint was busy right now and couldn’t see them.”

“You know you cannot battle all his battles for him.”

“I know.”

“It’s not fair for him, and a little embarrassing too.”

“I know”

“So, unless he calls you and he is really, really, desperate you need to give him his space. Maybe he is a little but he is not helpless.”

“I promise; I will not interfere again.”

Olivia raises her palms in a peaceful signal. Phil lets out a dry laugh.

“Yes, you will. Just give me a warning before yelling to my childhood hero.”  


“Childhood hero? Him? No way.”

“Yeah, he is Captain America; he represents anything that is good and righteous.”

“He just insulted our baby boy.”

“I’m sure it was all a misunderstanding.” 

Olivia puffs, she doesn’t get it but she doesn’t need to. 

“You are my childhood hero.” She says “You represent everything that is good and righteous in this world.”

Phil ears turn pink with the compliments. She gets closer and hugs him.

“You are a dom, and not just any dom; a daddy dom. Is like playing a videogame in hard mode.”

Phil shakes his head, his ears red now.

“You calmed my baby girl when nobody else could; you found me; you save us. And then you keep taking care of us, of her. Do you think that’s an easy task?”

Phil smiles.

“We just met yesterday, How can you talk so confident?” He asks

She shrugs her shoulders.

“Sometimes I just know stuff, like you are a remarkable man or that we will find a way to make this work. By the way, if you are here who is watching Anne?”

“Ups.” Phil makes a busted face “It’s just that I heard voices and came to check.”

Olivia rolls her eyes.

“I watch her and you call something.” She offers

“Something?”

“Yeah, pizza; burgers; whatever, not in the mood of cooking and I think you are not in the mood either.”

“Not at all.” He openly admits “But let’s try to not to make a habit of this.”

“Agree; you can put that in the rules list.”

“Good idea let me grab my pen.”

The scene keeps going with Phil calling Clint’s favorite pizza place but Nat have seen enough. From the torn door she had a great view of everything and no need to say she was please; Olivia (and little Anne) has pass all her test, they were caring, honest and the best part, they didn’t take bullshit from nobody. She breathe relaxed, Clint was in good hands. She only hopes for Anne to work on her insecurities issues so she didn’t have any more burst out. Everything worked out better than she expected any way so she called it a day and left the happy family alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I didn't see that coming. Poor Anne, she is a nice girl but she is overwhelmed.
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment :^*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a promise. Bucky's plan aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for this short chapter, I had the feeling that adding more would ruin it. Thank you for leaving comments.
> 
> Italics are for thoughts  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------

Tony was in his lab trying to focus on work; an impossible task on the other hand. Contrary to popular believe, he was not a total douche bag and he was worried about Clint. He kicked himself mentally for talking to Steve yesterday; he was so excited to see a real ddlg scene that he overstepped all the boundaries. But they were so cute! So much love and devotion condensed in such a little place. Tony couldn’t find the words to express how much he has enjoyed watching them. Maybe not enough to try to join them (in any role, at all) but he really though it was amazing they have found each other.

_“And you screw up by talking to the wrong person”_ Tony kicked himself mentally again, “W _hy did I have to open my stupid big mouth?”_

Still Tony was sure Steve would come around soon, he only needs some time to get to the idea that different people express they love in different ways; he reassured himself. And with Steve, Sam would also see it’s not his place to judge. “Yeah, sure, they will see. Even if it’s the last thing I do, those four will have the peace they deserve.” And with that Tony started a new project.

***

 

Bucky woke up refreshed, like he was actually relaxed or something like that, he couldn’t remember when it was the last time he sleep so well. He took a look under the sheets, everything was dry and clean, the thing had work. The diaper had work, Bucky finally has the strength to say it; he doesn’t care anymore. The plan has worked and for once he didn’t mess it, everything was smooth and perfect. Suddenly he felt quite optimistic, maybe things could work for the better; now that he knows how to stop the nightmares maybe there is a chance. The people on the video seemed nice enough; maybe they would be willing to share their diapers with Bucky. He didn’t expected charity although; it was only fair to pay for his things (like he was planning to pay Steve back one day). Sure, he didn’t have any money but he could do all kind of stuff, he could help with the house like he used to do with his mom. That would be fair, right? Bucky felt a pinch of warm in his chest. Better things were in the way.

The elevator bell rang and Bucky went out to see who was coming, it was Steve and his friend Sam. Bucky was in a high mood so he went to greet his friend after a quick clean and hiding the diaper under his clothes (Bucky refused to let it go until he was 100% sure he had a spare one, he didn’t trust his bladder on the day more than he did it on the night)

‘Hey! Glad to see you finally out of the room.’ Steve went running to hug him after seen him.

‘Yeah, I was in a good mood today to see your punk face.’

Steve laughs at the joke and offered him a beer.

‘How it was?’ Bucky asks not sure what they were doing today

‘The meeting? A little chaotic.’ Steve rubs the back of his neck and Bucky shivers. _"Why is Steve uncomfortable? It’s because of me?"_ Bucky does his best to keep his shelf doubts at bay.

‘You are too kind’ Interrupted Sam ‘The meeting was a fucking mess because we have in the team a fucking little weirdo that likes to act like a baby when he thinks nobody is looking.And then his “mommy” threats us to kill us for speaking the truth.’

Sam finishes his beer in one chug and keeps rambling.

‘Seriously, he is a grown ass man, what the hell does he think he is doing going around in diapers?’

Bucky leaves his drink on the counter and without an excuse he runs to his room and locks the door. A flush of anger and despair clinging on his chest, of course he was that stupid; how he could have ever hoped? He is disgusting, a grown ass man going around in diapers; he was the lowest and he would ever be. He hates himself but he even hates Steve more for not killing him when he had the chance. He hates his selfishness for giving him life again but refusing to give him any kind of support, how is he suppose to navigate this modern world without a guide? How is he supposed to figure out all by himself?

Bucky curls in the floor refusing to listen to Steve pleads, he is done with the world and with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, I promise you everything will end well.
> 
> If you like it leave a comment. Have a nice day :^*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff with the Coulson-Ade family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I broke chapter 12 in two, it makes more sense to have this in his own. Thank you for the comments, I live for them.
> 
> Italics are for thoughts  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setting up the rules proves to be more complicated than they though, once they have pass the basic stuff (say please and thank you; warn your daddies when you are feeling little; pick up your toys; no screaming) the complications starts. Clint is totally against the rule of no swearing; Anne is against taking naps; and both are against the rule of sweets are for weekends. Olivia thinks that money spent on non-necessities is to be approved and Phil wants to create a little schedule. 

‘We are not going to finish this ever’ cries Olivia hitting his head against the table

Phil grabs her by the shoulder and low his head in a tender embrace.

‘We will.’ He whispers in her ear ‘You will see.’

Olivia raises her head to see little Anne and little Clint arguing with their toys.

‘She is a princess!’ Anne screams

‘The Hulk cannot be a princess!’ Clint is also screaming

‘Says who?’

‘Says anybody!’ Clint is a little frustrated

‘I don’t care, my ogre is a princess.’

‘He is not an ogre! He is a Hulk.’

‘Says who?’

Clint starts to scream and whines.

‘Daddy! Anne doesn’t know how to play, she is ruining everything.’

‘Liar! Tato is ruining everything. Mama!’ Olivia pouts maches Clint. 

Phil hugs Olivia.

‘You see? They are already like brother and sister.’

‘Yeah, now how do we make peace?’

‘Distract them with something else.’

‘What a plan.’

At that moment Olivia phones rang.

‘Olivia? Is Tony, did you mail me your CV already?’

‘Shirt no; sorry, I completely forgot.’

‘Shirt?’ Tony laughs because he knows exactly why she is using such a weird swearing word

‘Give me a sec.’ Olivia covers the phone and talks to Phil ‘Can I use your computer? I need to mail my CV now.’

‘Sure, it’s upstairs in my room. Just don’t touch any of the open tabs.’

Olivia nods and run. A few minutes later she comes back.

‘I have a job interview with Doctor Cho this Friday!’ She announces

The kids run to hug her, they are not sure what a job interview is but they know is something good; their fight long time forgotten. They celebrate while Phil looks at the ceiling with a rise eyebrow, too much of a causality for his taste. But at the same time, what interest can have Tony in their affairs? Maybe he is getting too paranoid, maybe Nick is right and he should get a vacation. Shit, they maybe even can get a family vacation. Phil crackers a laugh, he had never taken him for a man of family vacations and yet here he is day dreaming.

‘What are you laughing at daddy?’

Phil shakes his head in denial.

‘Nothing to worry about baby boy.’ He says kissing his forefront.

Phil would never admit it but he blush a little imagining the four of them at the beach without any worries besides sunburns and sand in the food; with old style swimsuits and a cooler full of sandwiches and soda. And when the day is over Clint maybe would feel big enough to go with him to a club and drink all kind of colorful drinks with unpronounceable names. Maybe even dance a couple slow songs under the full moon while Olivia and Anne do the same. 

‘Papa! You are drooling!’ screams Clint

Suddenly Phil realizes what he’s been doing and quickly cleans himself with his handkerchief. 

‘Ewww’ yells Anne ‘Daddy’s drool.’ 

‘It’s not contagious, you know?’

‘Still’

nne makes a yucky face and Clint has no better idea than to lick her face. Anne screams and cries like she was on fire.

‘MAMA! Clint lick me!’

‘Well, lick him back dear’ Phil jokes.

Too bad Anne takes his word and jumps after Clint who runs away screaming like a mad man.

‘See?’ says Phil to Olivia ‘Real siblings.’

But Olivia is not smiling, something is bothering her.

‘Olivia?’ Phil asks in worrisome

‘Something is wrong.’

‘What do you mean? The rules are set (kind of), you have a job interview and the kids are happy. What more could we ask for?’

Olivia shakes her head.

‘Just, I don’t know how to explain it, I feel like a baby is crying.’

‘A baby?’

‘Yeah, but my babies are here and they are fine so I don’t know why I feel like this.’

Phil grabs her hand and kisses it.

‘I’m sure it’s nothing; but whatever it is we will figure out together.’

Olivia smiles thankful; the relaxed atmosphere is broke when the alarm went off. Olivia jumps in surprise and Anne runs to his mommy, Phil and Clint just sigh.

‘Duty calls’ says Phil as loud as he can

‘There was no other way more obnoxious to call you?’ Protest Olivia covering Anne’s ears

‘Is a class 5 situation, we have to live now. Clint.’

Olivia pales and grabs Clint by the arm.

‘Wait, wait, wait; where are you going?’ She asks hysterical

‘I have to go. Protecting people is my job, remember?’

‘Yeah, but…’ 

Olivia lips are shaking, she cannot bring the words up. Clint hugs her tight.

‘I will be back, we will be back, don’t worry. Phil will take care of me and I will take care of him.’

Olivia sobs.

‘My little boy, you are so brave. Please, be careful.’

‘Tato.’ Cries Anne joining them in the hug, Phil also joins them and the four of them stay like that until a female voice forces them to move.

‘Sorry to interrupt, but we have to leave now.’

Olivia nods with teary eyes releasing Clint.

‘I will keep you update.’ Informs her Phil before kissing goodbye to his girls.

When all of them are on the plane Nat sits on the co-pilot seat next to Clint.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘I haven’t been so fucking scare in my entire life. Is this how it feels to have a family? One minute all is joy and laugh and the next one… this!’

‘I don’t know; I don’t have a family.’ Is her deadpan answer

Clint grabs Nat hands.

‘Yes you do, you have us. And when we comeback from this mission you will join us for family dinner every single day.’

‘Clint I don’t know’ Nat starts but Clint shut her

‘But I do, this is going to work and we will have family dinners and you will come because you are my best friend and you also are my family.’

‘Who teach you to be so smooth?’ jokes Nat hiding how grateful she really is for that words

‘Daddy.’ Is Clint honest answer

‘Of course, always him, the perfect gentleman.’ 

‘You wouldn’t call him “gentleman” if you knew what he does to me in the bedroom when I’m big.’

Clint and Nat laugh while Phil watches over them fully knowing they are talking about him; they only laugh that loud when the joke is on the agent. Still he smiles happy that being in the same quinjet as Sam and Steve is not affecting him. If this morning incident happened as Clint said it did sooner or later they all will have to talk. And it’s impossible to figure out how it will affect the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Nat, yay! Also I have lot of fun imagining the old style family vacation but I don't think I will write about it yet.
> 
> If you like it leave a comment. Have a nice day. :^*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's plan of running away miserably fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry for the late update, real life and Nanowrimo got in the way. Thank you for the comments.
> 
> Italics are for thoughts  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky is quite happy when the alarms went off, that means Steve and the others would have to leave and he will have the way free to go. But first he must pick a few things. Once the alarms shut down and he sees the quinjet leaving he moves upstairs, doing his best to ignore the pain in his stomach in the process. Bucky is been feeling kind of sick lately but he ignores it, it’s obvious it has to be his imagination. The serum protects him and prevents him from being sick. Or it should, otherwise how do you explain his constant accidents? As he goes up his pain follows to the point of not being able to move.

‘Mister Barnes, your body temperature is increasing pretty fast’ comments JARVIS from the speakers ‘You should go and see Doctor Cho.’

Bucky grunts, he hates doctors.

‘I took the freedom to call for help since you are not in condition to do so.’

Bucky grunts more and screams. When the medical stuff gets there he fights them with all his mighty. Nobody knows what to do, even in his sick state Bucky is too strong to handle and they are scare. Whatever they would admit it or not, they all know who is him and the things he has done. A voice rises from above.

‘What is this scandal?’

‘Miss Ade?’

‘Doctor Cho? What’s going on?’

‘We have a sick man who refuses to get the treatment, came down here and help us.’

Olivia race through the stairs with Anne following her, they stop for a second to get a look to Bucky. He is covered in sweat, with deep dark circles under his eyes and skin sickly yellowish.

‘What we got?’ Asks Olivia in her most professional voice

‘We got a call five minutes ago for a case of high fever and possibly something more but the man doesn’t let us get closer to do a proper examination.’

‘Ok. Got this. Anne, stay away.’

Anne nods and climbs back the stairs, Olivia is still in her range of vision but far enough. Olivia jumps to Bucky and pin him down, Bucky struggles in vain.

‘Take his temperature first.’ Doctor Cho says

Olivia nods and is about to remove his pants when she notices something and freezes. The others look at her expectant.

‘What are you waiting for?’ 

Olivia reds and puts Bucky in her arms, the man is still struggling but less. The fever is taking over and he is starting to feel the effects, he is too cold to fight and his muscles hurt. Acting on pure instinct Olivia rocks him and that calms him a little bit. She quickly moves to speak to the other woman.

‘What is the issue?’ She demands

‘I think we should move him to a private room.’ Olivia explains

‘We need the symptoms if we want to start working on healing him.’

‘I know, but let’s just do it far away from curious looks.’

‘We take the secret patient-doctor very seriously here miss.’ Dr.Cho is losing her patience.

‘I’m sure you do but the less people know the best.’

Olivia removes a little of Bucky pants and Dr. Cho eyes wide.

‘Ok, let’s take him to somewhere more private.’

‘Thank you doctor.’

‘Helen, you can call me Helen.’

‘Olivia.’

Once the introductions are done they get to work, Helen Cho guides Olivia through the facility to a private room with an adjoined bathroom. Helen takes blood samples while Olivia removes Bucky clothes and takes him to the shower, there she also takes his diaper and throws it away. 

‘Mommy, why is he wearing a diaper? Is he a baby?’ Anne asks

‘I don’t know baby girl, maybe he is.’

‘That would be sooo cool, tato and I could take care of him and we could watch tv all day and I would show him where you hide the candy and-.’

‘Excuse you?’ Olivia interrupts ‘What do you mean by “where you hide the candy”?’

‘Where DO you?’ Says Anne tentatively

Olivia puffs with a disappointed face, making a mental note to change the candy hiding place. Then she sends Anne back to the flat to get more diapers as she turns on the cold water. This wakes up Bucky who screams in pain.

‘I know, I know’ She tries to calm him ‘but this is the fastest way to get your fever down.’

Bucky feels dizzy, scare and confuse. He hates the cold, cold is bad, it reminds him of his years trapped on HYDRA. For a second he believes he is trapped if it were not for the calming voice that brings him back to the reality. He still isn’t sure where he is but he knows is not a HYDRA facility, no crazy facility ever looked so nice and never did they treat him with so much care. His stomach pain is still there despite all and whines, his throat is so sore he cannot articulate one word. Next to the warm voice came two warm beige arms that comfort him.

‘Everything is going to be alright baby, we will take of you and will make you feel better.’

Bucky doesn’t know who is ‘we’ and he couldn’t care less. Warmness is now covering him from head to toe, a soft towel cleaning the last drops of cold leaving him calm and relaxed.

‘Ok baby’ says the soft voice ‘I hate to do this but I have to check your tummy.’

Bucky feels pressure in his stomach and whines again. He wants to push his pain away but his limbs just won’t respond. The warm arms take him again.

‘There, there, we are done. No need to fuzz.’

Bucky barely register the words, he just knows that the pressure is gone and can go back to his normal-high level pain from before. He ooze in and out, brain on vacation so when another person came in; he only sees a blue slur and a figure.

‘Mommy, mommy, I got the diaper and a pajamas.’ Anne excitedly announces with small jumps

‘Good job baby girl. Let’s get him dressed.’

Once he is properly set, Olivia puts him in the bed and starts to clean everything. 

‘Mommy?’ Calls Anne while Olivia is on the bathroom ‘The baby is crying.’

Olivia lefts all behind and runs to see, Bucky cries are so soft you can barely hear him, holding his blanket with so much strength his knuckles are white; to complete the scene there are tears falling from his closed eyes. Olivia sighs.

‘Hey baby girl, I think I’m going to have to be here for a little longer. Do you mind staying?’

Anne shakes her head in a no.

‘No mama, I can stay here and play with the baby.’

‘Right now what the baby needs is to sleep so no playing.’

‘Can I at least have a good night story?’

Olivia hugs her, rubbing her face.

‘You are so sweet baby girl; of course you can have a story.’

***

That’s how Doctor Helen Cho finds them and hour later, Bucky tucked in her arms, deep sleep and Anne on a lounge chair with cushions listening to stories of princess and pirates. The woman coughs loud to bring their attention. Anne shushes her.

‘Don’t wake up the baby.’ She orders 

Helen sends a weird look to Olivia but she just cracks her neck. 

‘Got the results?’ Olivia asks

‘Yeah.’

‘Really? Wow, that’s fast.’

‘We are the best for a reason. Anyway, we need to get moving, this numbers are horrible low.’

Olivia checks the papers and has to bite her hand to not to scream. There are so many things wrong she doesn’t know where to start.

‘How?’

‘I have no idea. Unless he is been fasting for months this doesn’t make any sense.’

‘Are there any records of him suffering something similar before?’

‘As far as we know, he was pretty healthy, no major operations or visits to the ER. Of course we have the problem with the missing pages; so we can’t know if all the symptoms are new, or which ones.’

‘How can we have pages missing?’ Olivia is outraged

‘You… you don’t know this man?’ Helen is puzzled

‘Why should I? Is he a famous actor or something?’

Helen breathes; this could be actually pretty good if she says the right words. Not that many medical professionals are willing to treat him, no matter how good the payment is. Maybe is morally wrong but she is short staff. Desperate moments call for desperate actions.

‘This man was reported missing several years ago; they found him on a Russian jail wrongfully imprisoned.’

There, is not entirely a lie so if the circumstances were to change she always can claim she didn’t have permission to divulge the truth. And her words have the effect she was looking for; Olivia is tucking him harder on a protective hug.

‘Poor thing, no wonder you hate the cold.’ 

‘And that is not the worst part.’

‘There are more?’

‘His family died before they could find him.’

Now even Anne is crying, she jumps on the bed and hugs Bucky too.

‘We will take care of you baby, you don’t have to be alone anymore.’

Bucky shivers, his fever is raising again.

‘Shit.’ Says both Doctor and Nurse at the same time

‘He has abdominal pain, intense abdominal pain.’ Informs Olivia

‘That, together with the yellow skin and these results can only mean one thing.’

‘Gallstones.’

‘We need to operate him immediately. Get dress nurse and go fetch me some B+ bags.’

‘Roger that.’ Then she moves to Anne ‘Go upstairs baby girl and try to call daddy, there are leftovers on the refrigerator you can have for lunch. And no candy, understood?’

‘One candy?’

Olivia huffs, Anne always have to have the last word.

‘Fine, one candy and then brush your teeth.’

‘YAY! You are best!’ 

Anne disappears after kissing Olivia goodbye.

‘Ready?’ Asks the doctor

‘Ready.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! How this will turn out? Doctor Cho and her questionable methods of motivating her employees. lol 
> 
> I live for the comments so if you like it just say it. Have a nice day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is still in the hospital, Fury finds out, family issues and insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! Little piece of advice, never send your computer to repair with your only copy of a wip trap inside. LOL I hope to start writing again from now on. also, posting images in Ao3 is a nightmare, if you want to know how I did it [here is the tuto](http://furynz.tumblr.com/post/91915983151/ao3-tips-linkingimages)  
> 

The battle goes worst than expected, lasting for days until the cell is fully dismantled and all the abducted people is returned safe home. Of course, that’s not what Phil tells Olivia.

 

Olivia frowns, she is sure that Phil is sugarcoating the situation but Anne is happy for the news.

‘Tell daddy I said hello too.’ She says jumping to her phone ‘And ask Clint for a souvenir.’

‘Baby girl, they are working, I don’t think’ But Olivia cannot finish the sentence with Anne making her best puppy face, Olivia sighs and text.

  

Olivia sighs; “rock the interview” doesn’t exactly cover the whole situation but she would prefer to explain everything to him in person. It’s been a hell of crazy week.

**A few days ago**

Bucky wakes up to the delicious aroma of hot chocolate but he doesn’t open his eyes. He is too comfortable to move and besides, he knows that the food will come to him; he moves out of pure instinct and sucks the plastic nipple. He knows he doesn’t deserve it and he knows that one day it will end but he is content with stretching the situation in his favor as much as he can for as long as he can. He will worry about the consequences when he has to.

‘There you go baby’ Says Olivia with a nursing bottle in her hands ‘Drink all your milk to grow strong and healthy.’

Bucky doesn’t answer, he hasn’t said a word since day one and it looks like he will never say another word again. Luckily for Olivia he makes very clear what he likes and what he doesn’t. He pulled out his intravenous vials when they tried to feed him and fuzz when cold. Olivia is the only one strong enough to deal with it so now she is the only responsible for his postoperative care (with the unofficial help of self-proclaimed big sis). Helen Cho is delighted with this arrangement and gives her free pass as long as she gets a report every day.

That’s it until Fury finds out.

‘Doctor Cho!’ He calls her on the phone

‘Mister Fury, to what I own the displeasure of this phone call?’

‘It is true the winter soldier is in the hospital?’

‘I’m sorry but I’m not allowed to display information about my patients.’

Helen sighs, she will have to talk to HR later to discover who spilled the beans.

‘Doctor Cho.’ Unspoken threats in his tone

‘Confidentiality doctor-patient is sacred to me.’ She takes a moment to pond her options ‘If, and I mean IF, certain soldier were in my hospital you can be dead sure I would put him in the care of my best employees.’

‘And what IF those employees were HYDRA or biased?’

‘Before hiring anyone Tony checks their credentials for me, and maybe, just maybe; turns out I know a certain nurse that knows nothing of the winter soldier but what I told her so she is treating him like any other patient.’

‘I would like to meet her.’

‘Sorry but know she is 24/7 on call and doesn’t have the time.’

‘Doctor Cho, I know that to most people I’m a heartless bastard but I really care about all SHIELD agents and if something goes wrong Steve will go ballistic.’  


Helen sighs, he is right; even if they are the best hospital if the wrong people were to know the situation things could really go south for everybody. She has no other option but to let him in.

‘Fine, but only this time and this is my hospital so you will come alone and will follow my rules.’

‘Deal.’

 

***

Fury is not ready for the image, the winter soldier sitting on a blanket on the floor playing with another girl and a Hulk toy, with diapers, a pacifier in his mouth and no sing of his prosthetic arm. Helen shrugs.

‘It’s the only way to deal with his Bruxism. Anything else is futile.’ She explains to him

‘I see. And the diapers?’

‘He has no control over his blade and diapers are more comfortable than a catheter.’

‘You have an answer for everything.’

‘Actually, is Nurse Olivia handiwork. She is the one in charge.’

The said nods with a forced smile, she is trying her best to behave in front of Phil’s boss (and apparently the man responsible for finding Bucky). But she would love to kick him out of the nursery; her patients are not there to be exposed like a circus freak.

‘I think I have seen enough.’ Informs Fury ‘I will send two of my best men to watch out and make sure nobody disturb the patient.’

Ok. That’s it, she has to say something.

‘uhhh, Mister Fury, sir? Maybe we have a little problem with that.’

Olivia tries to sound as polite and calm as she can, now is not the moment to make a scene.

‘Why?’

‘Bucky tends to get nervous around new people and males only make it worst. Now he is calm because Anne is distracting him but the less people in this room, the better.’

Fury ponders for a second.

‘And what if someone enters with the intention of hurting any of you?’

Olivia smiles and prepares her punch, Doctor Cho stops her.

‘Nurse Olivia is strong enough to deal with any kind of threat. There is a busted door upstairs to prove it.’ She explains while Olivia frowns. This is the first time she would have happily break something. Nobody questions her skills as a nurse or as a mommy.

‘Fine. I will send only female Agents and I will make sure they only watch the door.’

‘Thank you.’ Say both women

Bucky frowns, he should have been paying attention; he really wanted since he knew they were talking about him but he was too invested on what Anne was explaining.

‘See? Tato, this is tato’ Anne was showing him a picture of Clint, which made Bucky tilt his head in confusion, was it “tato” his middle name?

‘I’m tata, ok?’ Anne kept going on with the explanations oblivious to his confusion ‘And this mama and this is papa.’

‘Baby girl?’ Olivia called

‘Yes?’

‘What are you doing?’ Olivia was 100% sure of what she was doing but still she had to ask, she wanted to hear it from her.

‘I’m showing baby his new family’

Olivia sighs, she knew it, Anne had got attached to Bucky since day one. Which made sense with his tragic backstory and all but there were still too many factors to account. She wished she wasn’t on call 24/7 so she could actually drink something stronger than cranberry juice. This was moving too fast and heavens only knows how badly could it end. She loved her baby and she loved her archer baby boy but they didn’t have enough time to settle down or maybe she was worrying too much? Was Anne’s jealousy attack a one-time thing? She really couldn’t wait for Phil to be back; god, had she grown that attach that easy? Maybe after so much time on her own she had jump too eagerly and that would have rub off on Anne. Maybe when things have calm down they would have to have a talk and re-evaluate their goals. Bucky cry stop her train of thoughts as she checked his diaper. Unfortunately, her insecurities would have to wait; a must necessary change was in order and then a small nap after a bottle.

‘Can I help to change the baby?’ She heard Anne asking on her back

‘Of course baby girl, mama needs all the help she can get.’

Anne face lighted up.

‘I will get everything!’ She yelled rushing to the closet

Olivia smiled as a warm grow in her chest; yes, her insecurities will have to wait for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Clint and Phil will react to this? And Steve? Stay tuned to figure out. :^*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are back home and find out about baby Bucky, some are happier than others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Sorry this chapter took me sooo long, real life again! So many reports ToT You can help me out to survive with your comments though :* :* :*

When Clint got off the quinjet he was crying for his bed and his Hulk plushy, he really hoped Anne wouldn’t had him dressed like a princess again. He would definitely kill her if she has, he hadn’t risk his ass in this stupid mission so his tata would take his favorite toy and ruin it. But the toy was easily forgotten when he saw Anne running to them.

‘Daddy, daddy!’ She yelled happily ‘Comme quick, mama has a baby’

The whole team was shock and for a few minutes nobody move or dare to say anything. Finally Tony spoke.

‘How long have we been out?’

***

Helen Cho sighs, the Avengers were back from their mission and there was lot of check-ups to do; not to mention lot of questions to avoid. Her hospital was turning quickly into a mad house, she hated it but she has to call Fury.

‘WHA DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T COME IN?!’ Tony and Nat were trying to calm him but Steve’s exasperation could be hear it in the whole building as he screamed to the poor SHIELD agent who was trying to stop him from entering in Bucky’s room.

‘I’m sorry. Nick Fury’s orders; only nurse Olivia can grant access to this room’.

‘Hi thirdteen!’ Salute her Anne passing fast tugging Phil and Clint’s sleeves

‘Wait, wait, wait!’ The Agent screamed ‘They cannot go in there’

‘Why not?’

‘We need to ask Nurse Olivia permission first.’

‘Tato and daddy don’t need permission.’

‘Yes they do.’

‘No they don’t’ Anne was furious and turning red in anger

‘Anne, please’ the agent was shaking more as if the Hulk were about to make an appearance

‘MAMA!’

The door opened and Olivia turned to Agent 13 who tried his best to not to squeak.

‘What did you do now?’ She said on a cold voice

‘She doesn’t want to let daddy to go in to see the baby’ Anne accused her furiously

‘Phil?’ Olivia was startled ‘Phil! Clint!’

Olivia jumped to them filling them with kisses.

‘Mypoorboysareyouhurt?cometotheinfirmaryandIwillpachyouup’

‘Oliviaaaa’ whined Clint ‘You are embarrassing us.’

‘Talk about you’ contradicted him Phil hugging Olivia by the waist, bringing both closer.

‘Phiiiiiil’ but Phil was too invested on the cuddles ‘Nat! Help!’

‘You didn’t want my help on the field now you suffer the consequences.’

‘It was just a little comment; you don’t have to take it so seriously.’

‘Too bad I do.’

Clint grown although it was obvious he was enjoying it, even with Tony’s smirk and Anne jumping in his back.

‘Miss you.’ She said

‘Miss you too your royal pain.’ He answered

Steve took it as his cue to sneak into the room, everybody was distracted by the scene and he could take a quick look to his friend. Or so he though, because the moment he touch the knob a powerful hand tug him by the hair, forcing him to go low with his back arched on a weird position.

‘And where do you think you are going?’ Olivia’s look was murderous

‘I want to see my friend, know how is he doing.’ Steve had trouble finding the words with the position Olivia was forcing into him

‘He is fine, no thanks to you. That poor baby could have starved him to death and you wouldn’t have notice.’

Steve was so alarm by her statement that he didn’t even bother to cover himself when she tossed him to the front wall. Tony and Nat also look surprise. Phil grabbed Olivia by his hands.

‘Olivia, what happened?’ Phil asks in his most soft, calming voice.

‘I’m not supposed to divulge information about my patient but we had to operate him; could have been fatal.’

Steve is not listening, can’t be; **it can’t be**. His best friend sick and he didn’t notice? What kind of person does that? Obviously it has to be some kind of mistake; first, Bucky has the serum with him so he is immune to all kind of sickness and second; there is no second. There shouldn’t be need for a second, Bucky has the serum. Could it be an inside attack? Someone could have poisoned his food; yeah, it had to be that, poison, an attack from someone.

‘Let’s go and patch you up; you too Tony, don’t leave without a checkup!’

Tony was startled that she mentioned him personally but followed along with the others members of the team leaving Anne to watch baby Bucky. Only Steve was left behind, suddenly too exhausted to move.

That’s how Fury found him twenty minutes later.

‘Captain, a word.’

 

***

Nothing was too serious and nobody was hurt so one by one all the Avengers were clear and sent home. Nat, Phil and Clint were the last ones; Olivia was cleaning all Clint’s little cuts with oxygen water while he protested.

‘I’m fine, it’s just a little cut.’

‘Clint, stop, I just want to make sure.’

‘It burns!’

‘That means it’s healing.’

Clint kept whining, he hated doctors and hospitals and mostly he hated people fuzzing over him. The minute Olivia turns away from him Clint makes a run for his life and disappears. Olivia sighs.

‘Kids.’

Phil let’s out a dry laugh

‘Yeah, kids.’

There is a moment of tense silence.

‘Now that we are alone maybe it would be a good moment to tell me the good news.’

‘Eh?’

‘When did we have another baby?’ Phil crosses his arms and sits in front of her. Olivia tangles her hand with his.

‘I have this patient, his name is James Buchanan. He had suffered from a high fever and that had… consequences.’

‘What kind of consequences?’ Phil prefers not to mention that everybody knows who James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan is.

‘We will not 100% sure until we can scan him but, to sum it up? He is incapable of taking care of himself anymore; he cannot feed himself or take care of his hygienic needs.’

‘And you want to take him home with another two littles?’

‘Actually it was not my idea, Nick suggested that you and I are the most capable people he knows and he thinks we would be perfect for the task.’

‘N-I-C-K?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha I can picture Phil's face, can't you? Also, I was thinking to split the story in two; one part about how Bucky becames part of the family and a second part with the aftermath. What do you think? Do you prefer two fics with less chapters or one very long? Thank you and have a nice day!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discuss the plan with Fury and Tony. Clint and Nat fight but they make peace as Clint learn of his new responsabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long!!!! Real life and distractions in general.

‘What do you mean “mentally incapable”?!’ Steve was about to lost his last straw of sanity after Fury’s update on Bucky status

‘Steve, wait; it’s actually a fucking awesome idea!’ Tony had decided to go down to talk to Olivia and by “sheer luck” he eavesdrop the whole conversation.

‘Think about it’ Tony’s rambling keeps going, ‘if he is declared mentally incompetent he cannot be judge for his mistakes as the winter soldier and we will win the public’s opinion if we announce that he will be secluded and watched 24/7 by some of SHIELD’S best agents. In the meantime he can stay here, play happy families and have an actual break from all the shit his life has been. Can’t you see it’s a win-win situation?’

‘I couldn’t have use better words Tony.’ Nick praise him

‘And since this is MY tower I can make sure nobody bothers him in any unpleasant way.’

Now Fury was frowning again.

Steve sat on a chair deflated; as Tony was speaking he could see some truth in his words but still didn’t like it. He couldn’t do it; he couldn’t bear the idea of losing Bucky again. Steve stood up defiant.

‘Sorry but I don’t agree. Bucky is innocent so we don’t need excuses or to win the publics opinion. Truth will prevail’

Tony shook his head.

‘Steve, I love you, but you are too naïve.’

‘I can’t just let…’

‘You can and you’ll do it.’ Interrupted Fury

‘No. I’m not giving up on Bucky.’

Knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop him they let him go.

‘Think carefully your next movement, captain.’ Were Fury’s last advice

‘The less of two evils is just not a good choice for me.’

And he left with a slam.

 

***

Clint was pacing on Nat’s kitchen while waiting for coffee; of course Nat took away the coffee and instead gave him soup.

‘Why you hate me so much?’ He whined

‘I’m not your mommy so you can stop whining, pouting will not work on me.’

‘That much I know.’

Anyhow Clint sat and started eating; Nat sat next to him with the coffee.

‘Why you can have coffee?’

‘I’m a big girl and I ate all my vegetables.’

‘This joke is going on too far.’

‘Wait ‘til Tony finish his new vibranium baby swing chair.’

Clint chocked in his soup. Nat burst in laughs.

‘Just kidding (I think).’

Clint growls and goes back to eating, one moment later he has an idea.

‘Nat and Bruce sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G’ He sings as loud as he can

Now Nat is frowning.

‘Very mature.’ She says with an icy cold voice

‘As you say, I’m not an adult, so.’ Clint’s grin was too big for his own good. ‘Nat loves Bruuce! Nat loves Bruuce!’

Nat went to one of the drawers and pulled out a wood spoon, Clint froze.

‘Now, now; baby boy’ she said with a murderous look ‘You know better than to make fun of your friends.’

Clint whines.

‘And you also know what happens to little boys who behave badly.’

‘DADDY!’

Clint runs for his life chased by Nat.

‘Come back here so I can spank you properly!’

Clint kept running until he made it to the infirmary.

‘Good idea, this way I can fix you before spanking you again.’

 

***

Phil and Olivia were in front of Bucky’s room.

‘Are you ready?’ She said ‘We need to go slow; he gets nervous with new people.’

‘You still think this is a good idea? Clint is very small and Anne too, could it be too much to bear’

‘Anne loves Bucky and he loves her back. And I trust Clint to be a good big brother and help around. He is such a good boy.’

Phil nodded and thirteen stepped away from the door. Just in that instant Clint came in running and screaming followed close by SHIELD’s best assassin. Of course this made Bucky cry and scream too. The situation ended with a sobbing baby clinging on each parent and Anne turning her attention between the two.

‘You were saying?’ Phil sighs

But Olivia is too busy with Bucky to listen so Phil turns to Nat.

‘What happened now?’

‘I just want you to know that Clint was in his big headspace the whole time until now.’

‘What h-a-p-p-e-n-e-d?’

‘Clint and I were goofing around and his joke went too far away.’

‘And your best idea is to threat him with a wooden spoon?’

Nat quickly hides the spoon on her back and smiles.

‘I wasn’t planning to actually hit him (too hard anyway)’

Phil turns to Clint that finally has stopped crying.

‘Clint, what did I told you about being careful with jokes?’

‘That some jokes can hurt.’

‘Exactly.’

‘She started!’ He bursts ‘She took away my coffee!’

Phil has to use all his might to not to roll his eyes. The situation getting complicated by the minute and Clint is not fully in either of his headspaces to properly listen.

‘Clint.’ Interrupts Olivia with a soft smile tugging his face ‘You need to know better, you need to be better; you could be a big brother soon, so you should set an example.’

Clint looks to Bucky, his eyes are red from the crying and his face is a grimace, gripping Olivia’s blouse like his life was depending of it; but there is also hope. Bucky is looking up to him. Some strange warm grow in his chest, no one has ever look to him like that. Most people look down to him (especially after knowing of his little side) but Bucky was a little like him. No, not like him; because Clint has many years of experience and a loving family and Bucky is just learning what it means to be a little. Olivia was right; Bucky needed him to show him how to do things.

‘I’m sorry Nat’ He says ‘and I promise you I will never, ever, sing again Nat and Bruce sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.’

Anne laughed but quickly covered her mouth with a look from Phil. Olivia also had to cover her smile with her hand.

‘Thank you Clint, I accept your apologies.’

Nat hugged Clint and Olivia hugged both. Now that things have calmed down even Bucky looked more relaxed and loosen the grip on Olivia’s blouse.

‘My dear baby, you are such a good boy.’

‘But mama, he is not a baby, Bucky is the baby.’ Protested Anne

‘Mommies can have more than one baby.’ Nat explained ‘Right Clint?’

‘Ohhh… right’ Said Anne not giving time to

‘And talking about babies; why don’t you introduce us to your friend, Clint?’

Clint look at her for a moment, he though they already knew Nat; at least Phil and Anne knew Nat. And Olivia too, even if they weren’t properly introduced; then he realized there was a second question, one that was not spoken but was there: “Do you want to be a big brother? Do you want Bucky to be part of the family?” Olivia said “you _could be_ a big brother” and “you _should_ ”; and Nat said “ _Mommies can have more than one baby_.” None of them had ordering him to do or to be anything, they were waiting to know his opinion. To make sure he was okay and happy with the decision. Luckily they wouldn’t have to wait for long.

‘Everyone, this is Nat; my best friend in the world. Nat, this is my mommy and my baby brother.’

Olivia smiles and hugs Nat.

‘Nice to meet you Nat.’

‘Nice to meet you too. Nice to meet you too baby Bucky.’

Nat tickle him in the ears and Bucky smile. There was a moment of comfortable silence until it was broke by Bucky’s yawns.

‘Oh my goodness’ exclaimed Olivia ‘Look at the time, it’s past nap time for someone. C’mon you loot, time to sleep.’

‘But I’m not tired!’ Protested Clint also yawing

‘Me nei-yawn neither’

‘Yes, yes you are. Moving.’

Olivia tucks the three of them on the bed, Bucky still in her arms and soon enough they are dozing off. Phil and Nat look at them from the door.

‘So, it’s official now? Sergeant James Buchanan is your baby now?’ She asks him

‘Not yet, tomorrow there will be a meeting with several doctors and experts and shit like that. Then Olivia and I will sign the papers that will make us his legal tutors.’

Nat nods in silence.

‘Congratulations.’ She says before leaving ‘Call me for the baby shower; I will buy you a present.’

‘You don’t have to.’

‘Of course I do, I’m the cool aunt; I buy obnoxious and noisy presents that makes the parents hate me and the kids love me.’

‘As long as you don’t buy them a dog; not sure if there is a dog strong enough in this world to keep up with them.’

‘Deal.’

Once he was sure he was alone Phil sat on the chair next to the bed. Anne is clinging to Clint using his back as a pillow and at the same time he is resting his head on Olivia’s hip; Bucky is on the other side in her arms but his legs are long enough for his knees to be dangerously close to Clint’s face. The picture is idyllic but Phil knows best.

‘I was a happy bachelor,’ he whined ‘How I let this happened? How in the hell I ended up as the patriarch of a family of five? ’

If Bucky were in his big headspace he would have notice that it was Phil’s own insecurities talking (Phil was in fact miserable as a single). But he was not, and he did the only thing he could, he cried in silence cursing his life because his family didn’t really love him either, just like everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky; can't I give him a break, can I? My original plan was to finish the story here but I think I still need one more chapter and then the epilogue/aftermath on a different work. What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I bet half of Clint's plans involve calling Phil in one point of another. LOL
> 
> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


End file.
